Strings Attached by Fate
by Aiyaki
Summary: I really need to find the fates and wring their all wisdom all knowing all controlling necks! Because I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for them! Oh yea just suck a girl through a vortex of doom and send her into an anime! Sure why not make her a fucking main character while you're at it! I've had enough! I do not want nor have I ever wanted to be IN ONE PIECE! OC-SI
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So I am trying this new story I thought up when I started watching one piece. I don't know if I will finish it and my Chapter's are sparactic but I will try to think up some more chapters in the future so far I written three, and I kinda like them. Let me know if yall like them to._

 _and if I should continue_

 _Aiyaki_

* * *

Chapter 1

When a loved one dies you're asked how, quiet often. Oh, he was shot, she got hit by a car, Plane crash, heart attack, disease, killed themselves, and lots of more other non-stupid ways to die. For me though…I think I won the-stupidest-way-to-die-unintentionally award. I mean how many people die from their own shower…really.

It was like any other normal day. I got up early before work, watched some one piece reruns while I made breakfast, fed my dog, ate an apple, and went upstairs to get ready for work. I checked my dark blonde hair out in the mirror like normal, trying to decide if it needed washing again or not. I had washed it yesterday so it should be alright, maybe? I thought, rubbing my tired blue eyes from underneath my glasses. Ugg work, don't want to go but got to make money…life so unfair. I grumbled internally as I sat my glasses on the counter and shucked my clothes into the laundry basket.

I turned on my shower water to warm and got in. Just like any other day I washed my skin until it shown a rosy pink, then my hair since I had changed my mind again about washing it. Letting my now silky hair settle back down to my back I turned off the water and went to grab my towel off the rack.

Just as my hand touched the towels white folds I heard the strangest warbling sound. I turned around only to see my shower head seeping water still. That was what was strange. I thought I turned the water off? Shrugging I bent down to turn the nob again. It wouldn't go any further so I looked back up to the shower head only to scream. The little seeping water had turned into a full-fledged upside down whirlpool! And it was sucking me in! I screamed as I turned to run, but something grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I grabbed the curtain at last minute struggling to keep myself out of the whirling water vortex. The thing holding my ankle pulled harder making the rings of my fishy shower curtain pop off.

The light of my bathroom was the last thing I saw before the whirlpool swallowed me up.

That was how I died. Not by old age, not by getting shot, not by an accident no. I died because my shower ate me.

The fates must fucking hate me.

If the fact that I died by getting eaten by my shower didn't surprise me, then the guy standing in front of me sure did when I came too.

A tall dark haired bearded man stood in front of me. His clothes suggested he just stepped off the set of Pirates of the Caribbean, wearing a long dark red cloak, a white pheasant shirt, dark black pants and string tied boots. He had a gun strapped next to a long saber at his sided, both looked equally menacing weapons of choice.

The man grinned cheekily as he took a drag of his cigar. "SHiishiishii, well hello their poppet." He said crackling before suddenly it turned into a coughing fit. After he calmed himself down he took a look at his burning cigar and growled. "Damn things never did like them." He grumbled, tossing the cigar behind his back.

He turned back to me, his brown eyes roaming over my figure leisurely. "Well know, aren't you a little delectable tart." His grinned widen perversely as his eyes met my chest. "A delicious slice of tart indeed."

He did not just compare me to food. I glowered at the man taking a step back, my arms clutching the only form of clothes I had to cover myself with. Which just happened to be my shower curtain.

My creeper senses where going haywire, they were saying get the fudge away from this guy before something bad happens.

He grinned more and started drooling at the mouth. "Come now, Daddy Gold won't bite you, shishishi, much."

My eye twitched, he was coming closer, fucking god he was coming closer! Oh Fuck no. Got to get away now! Creeper Danger!

Backing away I swiftly ducked out of his reach as he tried to jump towards me. I took several steps back as I looked around for something anything I could use to beat away this creep. But for miles all I could see where clouds and sky. Where was I?!

The man grunted as he hit the clouded ground hard alerting me that he was still near. I trailed my eyes back to him watching him like a hawk. Like hell I was going to get raped in some heavenly limbo after just dying, nu-uh not going to let that happen.

He brought his hand up to rub his head. "That wasn't very nice, All I wanted was to cuddle your soft delectable breasts~" He wined giving me the kicked puppy look.

Like I was going to fall for that.

"No way Creep!" I growled at him. "I don't even know you! Where am I! Why am I here! Who are you! AND STOP TRYING TO TOUCH ME!" I screamed kicking his head away as he tried to wiggle closer. Literally Wiggle! GROSS!

Suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed my ankle stopping my foot from leaving his head.

"Shiishiishii… You know I can see your lady parts perfectly from here." He said drooling at the mouth again.

….

H-h-he can s-s-see…

I screamed, and punched him right into his creepy little eye. He let go of my ankle immediately as he was propelled backwards into the clouds.

I shivered stepping backwards that was way to close. I need to get out of here, where ever here was didn't matter anymore, all that mattered is that I'm halfway naked and this creep kept trying to touch me. No way am I staying here a second longer. I decided and turned to run in the other direction.

"Wait! I just wanted a hug! I still got to tell you something!" The creep yelled from behind me but I ignored him and ran straight into a large cloud in front of me.

It wasn't long till I ran right over some type of edge thing and then I was falling. Why do the fates hate me!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I passed cloud after cloud at high speeds. If I didn't die in my shower I was going to die now! I kept falling going faster and faster as gravity propelled me down.

Holy crap! Bird, don't hit the bird! I thought as I ran into some type of bird monster that tried to claw my face to death. I pushed it off me, screaming I was still falling!

A vast ocean came into view, my curtain barely staying on with all the wind whipping around me. The sun gleamed in my eyes blinding me for a brief second before I found my self-landing hard on something.

Ugg, really why do the fates hate me! I thought before I found myself blacking out.

* * *

It was a nice day on the Merry Go. The waves were as calm as they could get on the Grand line, and the sun was shining. The Straw hats had defiantly entered Alabasta's weather climates. Soon they would get Vivi home and save her country.

Everything was going according to their semi half patched plan, Nami thought watching the crew. So why did she have the feeling that something was about to happen soon? Worried the navigator narrowed her eyes and decided to do a head count.

Usopp was patching the ship where it was still partly damaged from when Wopol took a bite off it, Zoro was napping again by the mast, Chopper was running around the ship with Cauru playing a game, Vivi was sitting at the outdoor table drinking one of Sanji's sweet juices watching the two and Sanji was in the kitchen getting lunch ready.

That only leaves our captain. Nami thought looking around the deck trying to locate him. Luffy couldn't had run off far, they were on a ship out at sea after all, now where was he.

Just as she thought that Luffy came flying down from the crow's nest and slammed hard into the deck.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed. Startled Nami rushed down the stairs, Vivi, Usopp, Chopper and Cauru not far behind her.

Luffy was squashed to the deck by a mass of some sort of cloth covered in fishes and white feathers. He groaned. What hit him? Luffy thought.

The last thing he saw before he was hit was a bright light and then….a bird? Did a bird hit him?

Opening his eyes Luffy saw skin. Pink Skin, did birds have pink skin. Leaning back he found the skin was attached to the biggest pair of knocker's he'd ever seen, at least up close that is. Fallowing the breast up towards their owner he saw a mass of blonde hair and the passed out face of a young girl.

A bright light shown. A girl fell on top of him from the sky. And said girl is very much naked. Feathers are all around them under a blue fabric with fishes on it.

Then…This would mean…

A candle lit in Luffy's head. An Angel had fallen on him, from heaven. Everything made sense now.

"Luffy!" He heard his nakama say worriedly. The blue mass of fishes was pulled off his and the Angel's head making Luffy look up at them.

Usopp, Vivi, Chopper, Nami and Cauru all gawked at him mouths hanging down. "Oh hay guys," Luffy said sitting up making the naked girl's body slide down his, "What's up?" He asked wondering what was making his nakama react like that.

Both Nami and Vivi screamed. "What's Up?!" Nami yelled. "Is that all you can say! There's a naked woman on you Luffy and all you can say is WHAT'S UP!"

"Well, yea…" Luffy shrugged, "Oh by the way I think an Angel fell from heaven and landed on me, Nami do you know if all Angel's go around naked?" Their captain asked rubbing his head.

Nami promptly punched her idiot captain in the face. "OW! NAMI! What was that for!" Luffy exclaimed rubbing his head.

"That's for you being an IDIOT! How would I know if Angel's go around naked! And HOW ARE YOU NOT FAZED IN THE SLIGHTEST. SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled growling at him angrily.

Vivi sweat dropped, "Um...-Nami san I don't think that now's the best time for you to be giving Luffy a lecture of the birds and the bees-"She trailed off.

"I wasn't!" Nami snapped, scaring Vivi, Usopp, Chopper and Cauru into quietness. "And what are all you just standing around for! Hurry up and help the girl off Luffy! Vivi go get her some clothes!"

"On it!" Vivi replied and rushed to the girl's bedroom.

"Usopp Go wake Zoro!"

"Right! The Great Captain Us-!"

"Now!" Nami yelled.

"YES! NAMI!" Usopp yelled tears coming to his eyes, Nami was really scary when she was angrily.

"Luffy, Stop sitting there with her on you! Rapp her up in the fabric till Vivi Gets back!" Nami yelled at him. "Do I have to?" Luffy asked looking away boardly. He kind of didn't want to move the angel, he didn't really mind the feeling of her on top of him.

"YES YOU HAVE TO! THAT'S INDECENT! LUFFY!" Nami screamed snakes coming from her mouth.

"Oi! What's with all the yelling I was sleeping, why did Usopp have to wake me up?" The swordsman grumbled scratching his head. He took in the scene in front of him. "Why is there a naked lady on top of Luffy, We starting a harem on the ship or something?" Zoro asked.

Nami's face went absolutely livid. "SHUT UP AND HELP YOU CREEP!"

"Nami-swan! Your Prince has made the most delectable lunch won't you come join me for-"Sanji paused his heart eyes turning back to normal, Nami was attempting to choke Zoro, Luffy was peering at the naked woman on his lab, Chopper was hiding behind some crates with Usopp, and Vivi just came bursting through the door with a bunch of clothes in her grip.

Sanji's vison grew dark. "Anyone want to tell me why Luffy has a prone-able innocent young woman on his lap." He growled, "And why isn't anyone beating to shit out of him for it!"

"LUFFY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

It's safe to say when Nami's world turns upside, run in the other direction no one is safe from her.

After everyone had calmed down the Straw hats were able to get the girl clothed they congregated in Chopper's make shift infirmary, which used to be one of the storage rooms.

"Well how is she Chopper?" Nami asked wondering how the girl ended up falling from the sky to on top of their Captain.

"She's okay, but she's got three bruised ribs, a fever, a slight concussion, and two swelling disks on her shoulder blades." The reindeer doctor replied. "But otherwise she'll be alright."

"That's good. So anyone find anything else that could have fallen with her?" Vivi asked wondering if there was a way to identify the mystery woman.

"Not that we know of other than the fabric she came with, Zoro's checking the deck as we speak though." Nami replied.

"Well then we'll just have to wait till she wakes up then." Chopper said deforming from heavy point.

"And when she does we can ask her to be our angel!" Luffy grinned from the door way.

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled.

* * *

 ** _Try to channel the Straw Hats Try to channel The straw hats..._**

 ** _lol_**

 ** _let me know what you think_**

 ** _And please review_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay more!_

 _One with the show_

 ** _A_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Waking up hurt. A lot. My chest felt like it was squeezing through a tube making it hard to breathe, I had a head ache the size Canada, and my back was on fire.

Fucking fates, I just know they had something to do with this. Groaning I opened my eyes to a dim room. The walls where made of wood, and there was a window that looked strangely similar to a porthole. The bed I was on felt like it was moving, and I could hear the ocean through the walls.

If I wasn't smart I'd say I was on a ship. God what happened? I was home right…I took a shower…and said shower ate me…right..? Creeper Guy, didn't he say his name was Daddy Gold? Uggg my head hurt so fucking much. Make it stop.

The ship rocked again making my stomach jump in my throat.

"I 'ma throw up." I groaned sitting up.

"Don't sit up." I heard a squeaky voice speak, "It'll only make your nausea worse."

My eyes shifted looking around the room for the voice. Please don't let it be that Daddy Gold again, I really couldn't handle him right now. I thought as my eyes searched the room. There was desk, some hanging tools, a wall covered in papers, the open door with a big plushy of someone's Chopper from One Piece, a trash can, the bed I was on and a briefcase of what looked like doctor supplies.

"You're still feeling sick because you got a concussion, it'll pass but for now you need to take it easy and not move." The squeaky voice spoke again. This time I was able to pinpoint it and snapped my head towards its direction only to see the plushy again positioned like Chopper was doing a backwards way to hide.

I stared at it. The plushy stared back. Then ever so slowly the plushy moved, bringing its body behind the door way, never once breaking eye contact.

I blinked. The plushy blinked. I'm hallucinating right…That plushy didn't just move.

"Don't get up, stay there, If you could answer some questions for me I can do my job. Are you experiencing any pain anywhere, how much pain on a scale one to ten are you feeling right now, any vison loss, headache, sudden urges to itch or bite?!" The Chopper plushy asked, his mouth clearly moving to pronounce the words.

THE PLUSHY TALKED! OH MY FLIPPY GOSH! I gulped and sat up again. A wave of dizziness hit me like a can of bricks. I really needed to throw up now! So I did leaning over the bed.

The plushy screamed. "Don't throw up! I told you not to sit up! Ahhh bucket need bucket!" The blue nosed reindeer scurried around the room frantically.

I felt a cold tin bucket shoved underneath my chin as someone gathered my hair out of the way. I emptied my stomach for what felt like forever. My left side protested loudly in pain. My Chest felt like it was squeezing through a tube with each heave. Finally I could no longer vomit anymore and was pushed back on the bed gently.

"Geez, I told you not to sit up, this is what you get! You have a concussion, three broken ribs, and swelling disks on your back plus a fever! You shouldn't be getting up right now!" Chopper yelled at the girl. He only just got with the crew and already someone was hurt. He was never going to get a break was he?

"Sorry doctor." I whispered my throat felt too soar to talk normally, ugg my head. The reindeer blushed.

"My name's Chopper, Tony-Tony Chopper." Chopper replied. "What's your name Lady?"

I grimaced as he started to press his hooves' gently to my ribs, checking to see if I made them worse most likely. Fucking things hurt like a bitch.

"Ahmmie." I said, still trying to wrap my head around how The Tony-Tony Chopper, aka cutest factor of One Piece was standing next to me, and treating my wounds? "How," I cleared my throat. "How did I get injured?" I rasped.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Ahmmie!" Chopper chirped, moving his hooves' to check my head. I grimaced, that doesn't feel good. Maybe my concussion manifested an idea of a real life Doctor to look like Chopper…or I'm just going insane.

"I think most of your injuries came from the fall," Chopper replied, "By the way do you remember how you fell from the sky in the first place?"

I blinked and stared up at him. Did I remember…Daddy Gold? I shiver now I really want to throw up for a whole other reason.

Chopper stared at me expectantly. Um…quick think, think, think! I fell from the sky. Was ate by the shower…Daddy Gold. Oh god no you can't throw up again Ahmmie.

"Um…I remember…clouds..?" I replied shakenly. "Lots of clouds, then I walked through one…and started to fall. That's all I can remember at the moment."

"Oh Okay," Chopper replied. "You must be thirsty, I'll get you some water, and tell the other's your up. Stay on the bed, and don't get back up. You'll just make yourself nauseous again!" The reindeer then hopped down off the stool he must have been standing on and left through the door.

Great. Then there was one. Okay. What do I do know? I thought staring up at the wooden ceiling. The ship rocked slightly and I could hear seagulls in the distance. Well Dorothy you're no longer in Kansas anymore.

I rubbed my eyes. God Why do the Fates hate me. I mean, what did I do that deserved getting eaten by my shower. I'm still hung up on it. Fucking shower, that jerk I bet I didn't even taste good. Gah! Then that pervert Daddy Gold. Please someone tell me he wasn't God…That would be scary. I fear for all those virgins.

Now. Now I've just been tended to by a Reindeer. Chopper the shapeshifting, doctor to the straw hat pirates, blue-nosed reindeer. I've got to be going insane.

I sighed, well at least I'm no longer naked. Someone, hopefully Nami or some other girl, had dressed me in a tight fitted blue and white striped short T-shirt that exposed my navel and a pair of very tight comperes that ended at my knees.

Well they were clothes I wasn't going to complain. I can't be dead I guess. I thought to myself. I mean what kind of dead person feels pain…so unless this is hell, and I had sinned. Chopper was real, or I was insane…both work.

Gah! Why do the fates hate me?

Stupid Fates, oh let's take Ahmmie from her perfectly normal, mundane life that she was content with working nine to five going home feeding her dog, and then going to sleep to get up again. I was content with that life. It wasn't much, I didn't have the nicest apartment, my socks might have never matched, and my dog, Reba, name after a country star, was a lazy little but head, but she was mine, my apartment was mine, and yeah I worked a lot, but it paid the bills while I went to college to try to understand what I wanted to be in life, but no Stupid fates just have to have my shower freaking eat me, Have a pervy creep meet me in the afterlife and then fall from said afterlife into One Piece where their where guns, pirates, creepy perves galore and Sea monsters.

I didn't know whether this was a blessing or a curse yet from the Fates.

My side throb painfully.

Defiantly a curse right now!

WHY DO YOU HATE ME FATES!

Stupid fates. I angrily wiped a tear that threatened to fall from my eyes, like hell's spells was I going to cry. I haven't cried for three years wasn't about to start now.

After my little tantrum, and about ten minutes of inner mundane dialoged on how many lines I could count on the wood panels, I was officially board.

"Yeah you never said a word, you didn't send me no letter, don't think I could forgive you." I slowly sung, prayer in c to myself, this song always seemed to reflect my mood. My voice raspy at first but slowly got better.

"See our world is slowly dying I'm not wasting no more time-."

* * *

The Straw hat Crew had gathered in the kitchen while Chopper tended to the girl. Sanji making sure both Nami's and Vivi's drinks where full, Nami and Vivi discussing how the girl could have fallen from the sky, while Luffy interrupted them stating she was an angel and that was that. While Zoro and Usopp quietly sat and watched the argument like it was a show.

"I'm telling you Luffy, angels don't exist, and girls just don't fall from the sky she had to have come from a nearby ship somewhere!" Nami growled back at him for the hundredth time.

Her Captain looked at her defiantly, the same look she's seen him get when things weren't going his way. "I say she's a fallen angel." Luffy grumbled crossing his arms.

"SHE'S NOT YOU IDIOT!" Nami growled and swatted her captain upside his head roughly.

The captain and his navigator then proceeded to fall into the never ending She is, She's not argument.

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"FOR THE LAST TIME LUFFY SHE IS NOT!"

Usopp and Zoro watched the two argue with fascination. This wasn't the first time Nami and Luffy had crossed words but each time was enamoring. The way Nami's cheeks would flush the shade of her hair, her eyes turning the color of molten brown gems, and the way Luffy's face would contort even more so in childish anger, looking like he was enjoying riling her up more than he was into the argument, truly fascinating.

"How long do you think it will be before either of them realize it?" Ussop asked Zoro.

The swordsman grunted. "To long, especially with Sanji they never will." He replied running a hand down his face in exaggeration. He was getting a headache.

As if summand Sanji appeared next to Vivi to offer some more desserts he had made.

"Now come my flower, I made these especially for you, they're the most delectable lemon tarts with custard filling absolutely to die for as your beauty is." The Flirtatious chef said wiggling.

"Not really the time Sanji thank you for the thought though I'll make sure to eat some later alright." Vivi stated nervously her head whipping back and forth between Nami and Luffy. She really didn't want to have to pull them apart…again.

"I've told you Luffy you can't just decide these things without thinking it through she could be a part of the marines for all we know!" Nami exclaimed finally fed up with her captain.

"Well she's not, she's an angel from heaven and that's that." Luffy replied crossing his arms while nodding his head smugly.

This seemed to only piss off the navigator more. "UGG LUFFY! FOR THE LAST TIME-"Nami started but was cut off as Chopper rammed through the kitchen door.

"GUYS SHE'S AWAKE!" Chopper yelled coming to a stop in front of his nakama. The young reindeer paused confusion sprawling across his face.

Nami was holding Luffy by the scruff of his shirt looking like she very much wanted to punch him. Usopp was eating some food, while Zoro seemed to have fallen asleep again. Sanji was showering Vivi with complements, while Vivi had her hands raised up as if to stop Nami and Luffy's fight.

All his nakama where in the kitchen, and no one was running the ship….

"Uh…Guys who's steering the ship?" The reindeer asked.

Everyone looked at him and blinked.

"YAAAAHHHH!" Nami screamed and raced through the kitchen door dragging Luffy behind her. Usopp and a now via punch awake Zoro fallowing behind her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LUFFY!" The rest of the crew heard through the door way.

Vivi shook her head, really she wondered this was the crew she let help her get back to her country, she really wondered if she was dead in the head sometimes.

"Really she's awake, Chopper?" Sanji asked wiggling with hearts in his eyes. He was truly interested in the Blonde Goddess that had so modestly fallen on their deck naked.

"Yes." The reindeer nodded, then perked up. "Oh by the way could you make some light broth for her and get some water, she woke up only to puke so I'm sure she's hungry and thirsty."

"Coming right up anything for Angel-chwan." Sanji replied his eyes becoming bigger hearts.

Vivi grimaced and sighed. Really Sanji was Sanji she guessed. Turning to Chopper she looked down at him. "Chopper how is she? Did she tell you anything about herself to help us understand how she got here?" The princess asked.

"She's weak to her stomach but alright and yeah she did." Chopper replied nodding." Her names Ahmmie and all she could remember was a bunch of clouds all around her then falling though one."

"Oh Ahmmie -Chwan such a beautiful name for a sweet goddess from heaven!" Sanji said from the kitchen wiggling. He was truly a blessed cook, he thought not only did they have the beautiful and feisty navigator Nami and the wonderful Princess Vivi now the crew had the gorgeous heavenly angel Ahmmie. Truly he was blessed.

Finishing his new angel's broth he brought it over to Chopper. "Now careful not to spill this Chopper I don't want a single drop of Ahmmie -Chwan's food to spill. Got it." Sanji said handing the tray to Chopper and lighting a cigarette.

"Don't worry Sanji-san I'll help him, why don't you go check on the crew it sounds like we might have been off course for a little bit." Vivi replied for the blue nosed deer taking the tray from his hoofs.

"Right away Vivi-darling!" Sanji replied and ran out of the kitchen to help his Nami-swan.

"Lead the way Chopper." She said motion for him to start walking. "Okay." Chopper replied holding the door open for her. "I think Ahmmie's a nice lady Vivi." He smiled as he chattered down the stairs with her.

"Oh yeah?" She said raising her eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Chopper stopped and grinned up at her.

"Because other than throwing up she didn't once call me a monster and freak out that I could talk!" He piped. "She let me treat her and she even called me doctor!"

Vivi chuckled at the little deer's excitement. She wasn't so sure about this new addition on her friend's ship but if she could win over the fearful Chopper then she couldn't be all bad.

"We shall see Chopper." Vivi replied smiling.

* * *

I wonder why Chopper is taking so long I thought closing my eyes as I softly continued the song. "Don't think I could believe you."

This song always made me feel better, and it reminded me of Vivi's arc. I'm sure this is how she had felt with Crocodile.

"Yeah, our hands will get more wrinkled and our hair will be grey. Don't think I could forgive you. And see the children are starving and their houses were destroyed, don't think they could forgive you." I continued thinking about Crocodile and Koza. One the Procter and the other the Defiler. I felt really bad for Vivi. I wouldn't be able to do what she did. And now. Gosh. Am I just dreaming or was this real. How far into the anime was I? Why did my shower eat me…?

Sighing I sat up again, slower this time and leaned my back against the wall.

"Hey, when seas will cover lands and when men will be no more, don't think they can forgive you. Yeah, when there'll just be silence and when life will be over, don't think they will forgive you." I finished softly changing the words a bit. No one could forgive someone if they hurt them deeply. At least that was my opinion. And I defiantly won't forgive Daddy Gold for looking up my shower curtain. I shivered if I ever see that guy again I was going to clobber him a new ass hole.

Fucking pervert.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU COULD SING!" I heard someone suddenly yell.

I jumped and looked over towards the door. Chopper was standing in the door way his eyes real big and shining next to a girl, with long blue hair and blue eyes. It must have been Chopper that yelled I deduced.

"Oh Hello I'm Vivi, Your Ahmmie right" She inquired, I nodded back. " Chopper told everyone you where awake." She smiled walking over and setting down a tray with some type of soup and a glass of water next to my bed. Chopper walked up behind her. "Our cook Sanji made this for you so be sure to eat as much as you can, since there's not that much left in your tummy after being sick." Chopper said placing the bowl in my lap.

I nodded and took a few sips of the broth. "This is delicious, thank you." I said meaning it, this was actually the best broth I've ever tasted. If Sanji could do this well on just water and spices I wonder how well he could do with real food.

"Where did you learn that song if I may ask?" Vivi asked as they both watched me eat. "Um. You may…It's just a song from my home." I replied unsurely pulling my arm up to starch behind my head only to wince. Yeah ribs still hurt. Maybe I hit my bathtub badly when I passed out into a coma.

"And where's that? Chopper said all you remembered was Clouds?" Vivi prompted most likely wanting to know where I came from and if I was a threat to her friends and their journey. For all she knew I could have been one of those Baroque Works agents. I understood that.

"Yeah," I coughed, then took a sip of the water Chopper offered me. "I was surrounded by clouds, for a long time. But I wasn't always in the clouds." I said unsure on how I was supposed to reply. What did you tell a fictional character your mind probably made up in a coma or something? Especially that you got eaten by your shower then met a creepy pervert dude. This was all so surreal that I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I see." She said. "I have to tell you when you fell from the sky, it put everyone in a panic. We were not sure what to do with a naked woman landing on this ship's Captain."

….

I started choking on my soup.

WHAT! I-I-I fell on LUFFY NAKED?!

"Whoa! Hay don't start choking you'll act up your injuries!" Chopper said moving closer waving his arms worriedly.

"Ah! Sorry did I say something wrong! I didn't mean it! Chopper what do we do She's not responding!" Vivi yelled freaking out.

Chopper started to pat painfully on my back while Vivi was looking around the room for something to help me stop choking.

I coughed a couple times till finally I could breathe again. "Ow..." I moaned. "Chopper I'm okay. You can stop hitting me." I replied pitifully. The fire on my back had almost dwindled away till Chopper starting hitting my back. Owey…

"AH! Sorry!" Chopper said retracting his hooves from my back. I winced, yep those where going to leave a bruise.

"Are you okay Miss Ahmmie?!" Vivi asked worriedly fiddling her hands. I nodded. "Yeah….that was just surprising…" I blushed oh god real or not a man saw me naked kill me now. "He…He didn't…um...See anything? Did he?" I asked my face turning crimson.

I looked up at Vivi waiting for her answer. The princess gulped, and averted her eyes. "Uh, well, you see he didn't, maybe, possibly…might not of seen but IT was bright so who could tell that your very voluptuous I mean, I'm pretty sure Nami kept his eyes away," Though she couldn't say anything about the rest of the crew, Vivi thought sweat dropping.

It took me a minute to connect the dots.

"H-he…saw …..Me….everyone saw me naked…" I said almost robotically before my face became a tomato.

WHY DO THE FATES HATE ME! I started crying. I'm never going to get married. Daddy Gold was bad enough but Coma Luffy! GAHHH!

"AH! I'm sorry they didn't see anything really!" Vivi said quickly trying to stop the flood from my blue eyes.

"Hic…really." I asked looking up at her like a child. She and Chopper nodded their heads up and down vigorously.

"Yes, really!" She said taking my hands in hers squeezing them. "Okay…" I said shakenly and took the handkerchief Chopper offered me.

"So…What now?" I asked drying up my tears like they were never there. Both Vivi and Chopper seemed to sigh in relief and exaggeration.

"Oh well if you're feeling up to it, I guess I can let you meet the crew but you have to take it easy." Chopper said standing up offering his hoof.

"Alright." I said using his hove to help myself down from the bed. Standing up gave me a strange vertigo and it wasn't surprising that I soon found huge furry arms wrapping around me.

I looked up and found Chopper in his heavy point form. "Thanks Chopper." I said regaining my balance blinking up at him. Dude he was huge. And FURRY.

The reindeer nodded with a firm look on his face. "You're welcome, just take it easy you haven't recovered from your injuries yet."

"Hai." I said nodding, I wonder if I could ask him to let me pet him. He looked soft. We fallowed Vivi through the door and up a hallway to some stairs and through another door with sunlight peeking through, we found ourselves on the deck of The Going Merry. Luffy's very first ship on his journey. Please fate's if you don't really hate me, no more naked surprises please. I though blushing slightly and turned around to face the Future Pirate King's Crew.

* * *

 _ **Review please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've edited these chapters to chapter 9 hope you enjoy_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay guys we made it back!" Nami yelled sighing in relief. The Straw Hats had finally steered the ship back into Alabasta waters without much of a problem.

"Yay! Now I can eat meat!" Luffy cheered, jumping down from the sail.

"Is that all you ever think about!" Usopp yelled mad, he had been pushed down from the sail with Luffy.

"Oh hay Usopp when did you get down here?" Luffy asked confused. "YOU PUSHED ME DOWN HERE YOU JERK!" Usopp yelled glaring at him.

"Oh yeah! Well I bet you deserved it!" Luffy replied with a glare of his own. "You want to go punk!" Usopp growled moving his face closer to Luffy's. "Bring it on Big Nose!"

"What did you say about my nose?" Usopp growled getting ready to bring out his slingshot while Luffy intern reeled his arm in preparation. "NOCK IT OFF!" Nami yelled clobbering their heads together.

"Owe! NAMI!" Both boys screamed clutching their bumps. "We were just playing!"

"I don't care if you two were playing or not I don't want the ship wrecked anymore like it was the last time you guy's played foe and friends! You almost broke the rudder again!" Nami yelled glaring at the two. She was not in the mood for her nakama's shenanigans.

Both boys pouted. "Fun sucker." Luffy whispered under his breath while Usopp nodded with him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Nami yelled, daring the two to speak up. "Nothing Nami!" They both screamed in terror.

The feisty navigator harrumphed and nodded her head. "Thought so." She said before once again surveying her nakama for a second time that day.

As soon as they had gotten back on track Zoro had fallen asleep against the mast, while Sanji had left for the kitchen muttering how beautiful, in charge and woefully demanding she was. Really she didn't want to know what went through that boy's head. Usopp, Carue and Luffy went to playing cards instead of angering her with friends and foes. That left Chopper, Vivi and the Mysterious girl.

She was a puzzle to Nami. Falling out of the sky, naked no less, Luffy's claims on her being an angel really puzzled her. The fact was they didn't know anything about her, whether she was nice or not, where she came from or who she worked with. That freighted Nami, right now wasn't the best of times to start worrying about another enemy especially when they were just a few days away from Alabasta. The crew needed to focus on Vivi right now and saving her country. Not some girl who fell from the sky, and there was another issue, if this girl needed to get back home Nami knew Luffy would promise they would take her, but they couldn't afford detours right now, and where short on food. They had enough to last for about maybe a week at most, but with another mouth to feed that week would be cut down to three days, praying Luffy didn't try to steal any. Maybe she should talk to him tell him the issue, Luffy for all his faults was still their Captain he would understand in holding himself back. Right?

Oh who was she kidding, they would have to lock him up in the basement to keep him away. Nami sighed again feeling a head ache coming on in the near future, she leaned over the railing and peered down at the deck just as the lower door opened. Vivi walked out with Chopper helping the Mysterious girl in tow. Think of the devil and they shall come. Nami thought to herself.

Usopp hearing the door open, looked up from his cards. Vivi walked out, with Chopper in his heavy point form behind her. Carue squawked a greeting to his mistress placing his cards down as well.

"Eih, Usopp got any five's?" Luffy asked next to him not even paying attention to the newcomer's entrance.

Vivi cleared her throat gaining the three awake humans and one bird on the deck's attention. "Everyone, this is Ahmmie, the girl that fell from the sky." She stated loudly stepping to the side to reveal a timid blushing blue eyed blonde girl leaning back towards Chopper as if she couldn't totally stand up on her own. The theory was proven fact as Chopper swiftly put his hands on her shoulders as she leaned slightly to the left.

"Um…Hi..." She waved shyly.

"ANGEL!" Luffy yelled dropping his cards and running at full speed towards her.

"NO! WAIT LUFFY STOP!" Everyone yelled.

"YOUR GONNA RUN INTO HER!"

Okay when I asked for no more naked surprises this is not what I meant! I ranted internally.

Coming out onto the bright deck wobbling on my feet, the first person I saw was a tall girl with bright orange hair and brown eyes. She had this uncanny glare that reminded me of my nana when I was in trouble with her. Leaning slightly to the left I felt Chopper's hands come up to support me. God did I feel weak I thought looking around the deck.

The next person I saw was a long curly black haired boy with a very long nose and big lips. He kind of reminded me of being Greek, tone tan skinned and all. Next to him was the biggest bird I have ever seen in my life, not counting the one I think I fell on in the sky? He was yellow like a baby duckling but had a fully grown beak and a hat on. On the other side of them I saw a sleeping man ripped to the nines with green hair. So... That means the girl must be Nami, Usopp, Kauru…Kayru? Was the bird, and Zoro the means that only left...?

"ANGEL!" I heard a scream jogging me out of my thoughts.

"NO! WAIT LUFFY STOP!" I heard someone yell as I snapped my head towards the bare torso dark haired teenager with a straw hat barreled his way straight to me.

My eyes widened, he was going to hit me! OH GOD! Please no! The first time I was going to meet Luffy and he was going to crush me!

"YOUR GANNA RUN INTO HER!" Another person screamed as I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

I felt hands grab my waist and jerk me swiftly to the left before hearing a crash.

OW! Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow! I cried internally, who 'ever grabbed me was crushing my back, and it burned!

What felt like white hot fire ripped down my back as I opened my eyes to a brown furry chest? Chopper was cradling me to his chest as he yelled at someone in the background. It hurt, the fire was burning me, so much pain. I felt a few tears gather up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks. Their coolness meager in comparison to the fire I was feeling ripple through my body right now.

* * *

Chopper panicked when he saw his captain come running towards the girl without stopping. If he ran into her he was defiantly going to make her injuries worse! The blue nosed reindeer thought swiftly before grabbing the girl and pulling her out of harm's way.

Holding her tight he set his glare to his now face planted into the wall captain.

"Luffy! Have some control! What if you hit her! She already has broken bones do you want to give her a broken back as well!" Chopper yelled at his nakama.

Nami, Vivi, and Usopp breathed a sigh of relief when Chopper pulled the girl out of the way. Luffy plopped himself back off the ship's wall turning around and rubbing his face. "I was going to stop…Maybe, I just wanted to ask her to be our angel." The Captain replied disgruntled.

Usopp hit him upside the head. "That's not the point Luffy! You could have caused more damage!" He chided his captain. Shaking his head he really didn't know if Luffy was gifted or just stupid and dumb sometimes.

Nami nodded and crossed her arms. "Usopp and Chopper are right Luffy, you have to think before you act! Really is this the type of impression you want to make with her! She probably thinks you're a raging lunatic right now! And I would agree with her!" She yelled putting in her two Bari's as well.

"Um guys…?" Vivi spoke quietly before Luffy interrupted her.

"You don't know that! She could think I'm the coolest person right now! Yea that's right I'm cooler than you whatcha think about that!" Luffy boasted smugly crossing his arms mockingly at his crew members.

"IF anyone is coolest right now it's me!" Usopp took the bait sticking his nose out. "For I Usopp the great gained all the coolest-ness of the world when I was just a wee boy. Yes me! They called me Usopp the Cool man!" He finished striking a pose.

"Wow Really?" Luffy asked already enraptured in Usopp's wiled tale.

"Um Guys?" Vivi spoke again.

"You….IDIOTS!" Nami yelled hitting both boys on the head for the second time that day.

"Oi!" Zoro walked up yawning. "What's all the racket about? You know some people are trying to sleep."

Zoro stopped a few feet from his crew taking in the scene. "Why is the girl crying Chopper? What happened?" He asked perplexed.

He goes to sleep for five minutes and his crew has already muddled things up. Really, what would they do without him there?

Two seconds later everyone's eyes were on the girl and yes she was crying. She looked to be in great pain as her face scrunched up. Sweet condensed at her brow sticking her blonde hair to her forehead. Her body riddling with shivers.

"I was trying to tell you all but you guys are harder to gain attention from then a sand mule." Vivi said sighing.

"AHH! What's wrong? Where does it hurt! Hurry someone call the doctor!" Chopper yelled looking down at the girl.

"That's you!" The crew yelled. "Oh! Right!" The reindeer remembered. Cradling the girl, he ran his hands over her back slowly checking if one of her ribs got dislodged.

"What's wrong Ahmmie?! Where does it hurt?!" He asked the girl. She was panting heavy her face flushed with fever. Her blue eyes opened tiredly as her mouth moved.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Chopper asked leaning closer to her mouth. The rest of the crew leaned their ears in as well, worried about the girl.

"Close…" she whispered. "You're...Holding...Me...Too…close…too…tight. Hurts..." Her voiced finished before she started coughing.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!" Chopper yelled letting go of the girl immediately causing her to fall to the floor with a thump.

"Chopper don't just drop her!" Nami yelled rushing over to the girl who had curled up into the fetal position.

"Whaa! I'm sorry I panicked!" Chopper yelled. Luffy who had stayed off to the side walked his way through his crew mates to the girl. "Huh, Luffy what-? Nami asked as she looked up at her captain.

Feeling a shadow over her Ahmmie opened her eyes and looked up at the straw hatted boy standing above her.

His face was slack but he seemed to stare into her very sole.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked simply in a commanding voice.

"My b-back…it's on fire..." She replied. Her voice wavering it was as if her weakness wasn't a problem for him. Ahmmie never met someone like that.

"Right." He nodded. "Chopper could we put like ice or something on her? Would that be okay or would it make her injuries worse?" The captain asked.

Snapping out of is panicked state chopper nodded. "We could actually it could probably help her. I'll go ask if Sanji has any in the freezer!" He yelled reducing from Heavy Point and running off to ask the cook.

Luffy turned back to the crumbled girl on the floor. He stared at her for a very long time before holding out his hand and grinning.

"Think you could get up off the floor now." He asked playfully waiting for her hand.

Nami scolded about to chastise Luffy for his disregard for other's weaknesses again but then she fell silent as the girl gave a smiling grimace and took his hand.

* * *

My body shook with spasms as I was pulled up to Luffy's chest his arm automatically circling my waist when my legged protested at the job of supporting me.

God, what was going on? My body hurt so much, and yet I knew this couldn't be real. Showers don't eat people, normal people don't just fall into a world of non-reality and none of it made any sense. I was alive in a world of mystery, dead from a world of mundane and confused as all hell on everything.

I huffed, fucking fates never gave me a break did they.

"Shishishshi!" Luffy laughed his chest heaving against my shoulders causing hot pain to shoot through me. I glared up with half lidded eyes. God just make it stop.

"Come on, let's go see about getting Angel some ICE!" He yelled smiling. The fuck he just called me. Boy if I wasn't in mortal pain I would so grind you a new one. Contrarily to my resolution, I couldn't do anything as he helped me slowly walk to the kitchen. I could barely walk.

Nami and the others walked behind us murmuring…or talking normally I couldn't tell either way with my heart pounding in my chest.

How high was my fever again?

For what seemed like centuries, that where actually minutes I felt myself be seated into a chair then a coolness placed on my back dowsing the flames.

That felt so fucking good.

I mewled into the feeling. It was like heaven, the burning being pushed back by ripples of ice cold pure love. I was in heaven.

For like five seconds, before my body started cooling down and I was brought back to reality.

I snapped my eyes open as a rush of sound came onto me.

"How is she Chopper? Does Angel-Chawn need more ice?" I heard a sultry voice ask. Blinking I saw the blurry form of a blonde man leaning way to close on the side of chair.

"No I think she will be ok, her hot flash has seemed too have passed for now, though I am worried about these mounds on her back they don't seem to be getting bigger to you do they?" I heard Chopper's squeaky voice say from behind me.

Wait a minute. I blinked again looking down at the pink reviled skin of my stomach.

"I don't know let me see." The sultry voice replied as the blonde man's chest leaned even more closely to me.

I blinked down, staring at my belly button. Mmmh…I can see my belly button…when did my shirt come off…?

WAIT! WHAT!?

"KAWWWW!"

This is a dream. It's got to be a dream. It can't be real. You're okay. You're not in some fictional anime called one piece topless on the going marry on the fictional sea called the grand line. Everything is all right. You are safe. It's all a dream.

THEN WHY DOES THIS FEEL LIKE A NIGHTMARE! I my eyes snapped open swiftly as I sat up in bed I was lying in.

Huh…? Wait what….It was all a dream..?

What?

I blinked, staring down at the duvet condensed around my hips. What happened? I raised my hand to rub my head trying to console my headache. Ugg. I just god was all that really a dream? I thought.

It felt to real too weird but too real.

Suddenly the bed I was on rocked violently to my left and I slammed into the wall. Pain that was numb before flared up dangerously on my back.

Oweeeee. What the! I sat up from the wall and looked at the room behind me.

It wasn't my bedroom… It was dark but it was the room…Infirmary? That I woke up in, in the dream. The dream of One Piece.

Shaking I looked back at the wall that I was propped up on. Noticing a round window that I didn't see before directly in front of me. Reveling a dangerous sight.

The bed rocked again as I stared out the window with violent waves crashing against it. Suds slicking the window leaving streaks. Behind them the hugest storm I have ever seen in my life, thunder clapping, people yelling, screams of lighting, rages of swelling waves, strived on. And the most monstrous Cyclone ever touched down on the ocean floor.

What the hell was going on?!

I heard pounding thunder, footsteps? And yelling coming from above me. This was…Crazy! How was all this possible! The ship rocked violently again and I was thrown on the floor.

Crying out, I withered in pain as my back, no god my shoulders they felt like they were ripping apart. Oh god I curled into myself. Something was moving, moving inside me. Poking my skin, my back was burning, fire ripped through me. It was hot. So fucking hot. God someone anyone God.

"H...h..Help..." I gasped in almost a whisper whimpering. It was ripping me. Tearing me apart. It- Oh god- my back. So hot…

"H..Help..." I gasped, I was thrown against the wall my body sliding down it as I screamed. Stop! Make it stop. It hurts. IT hurts! My back!

I screamed bloody murder as the thing ripped me apart. Something sprang free from the confines of my skin blood was leaking down my body soaking my skin. It hurt so fucking much.

So much pain. No agony my back oh god. I'm dying.

NOOOOOOO! I screamed as another thing ripped threw me. It was free and the pressure was gone, but god my back. I cried. My back was gone. It had to be, the pain the sickening ripping…the blood on the walls and floor on me.

Hic..Why..Why..I.. fates….wanna go home. I whimpered before I felt blackness overcome me.

* * *

 ** _Review Please_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I've editted these chapters to chapter 9 hope you enjoy~_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter 4

Nami fallowed her captain with the rest of the crew as he helped bring their new guest to the kitchen a frown marring her face.

This new girl was a puzzle. She falls out of the sky from no-where, is injured on new levels and just a god damn mystery to the navigator. Nami didn't like mysteries. Unpredictable-ness was common on the grand line but was it really ok with everything and Vivi and Broke works on the mind to be focusing on this. They really didn't need distractions at the moment. Not with their goals in mind.

And she really didn't wanna lose her one billion Bari.

Zoro grumbled to himself as he and Usopp entered the kitchen behind Luffy and the girl. Really things always had to get to out of hand when he slept didn't they? Usopp was thinking along the same lines accept it was coated with worry for the girl, she reminded him of a curvier version of his Kaya. Maybe he could tell her some of his stories later that ought to cheer her up. Every time someone's sick they could always use a good laugh.

"Mmmm. Mmm" Usopp nodded to himself. Zoro quirked his eye brow at his crewmate. "What are you nodding to yourself for now?" He asked gruntingly.

"How much of a Genius I am." Usopp replied smiling. Zoro snorted. "When anyone ever considers you a genius is the day I let you experiment with my swords."

"Hay!" Usopp snapped. "I'll have you know I was considered the smartest person back in my village."

"Oh yeah and I'm so convinced." Zoro rolled his eyes. As if.

"Will you both stop it?" Growled Nami fed up, she was really starting to get a head ache. "You guys shouldn't be worrying about that right now. Seriously what do you guys think of this girl."

Vivi, Zoro, and Usopp stopped in the doorway. All holding confused faces towards the navigator.

"What do you mean Nami?" Usopp asked confused. What did he think of the girl? Well he barely knew her. But that couldn't mean she wasn't a Baroque works agent in disguise. But she did have a similar resemblance to his Kaya. That in the looks but her feel…aura…he guessed didn't feel bad.

Zoro rolled his eyes again. "Who cares, she's just a girl, if she try's anything I can just slash her with my swords but seeing as she's too injured to do anything at the moment I don't really see the point. " Nami always over thought things and sometimes she let her head get to her. So what when they got to that bridge they cross it. Zoro thought.

"Be serous Zoro, What if she's trouble or a marine. Or worse sent her to kill. Well." Nami trailed off looking over a Vivi. "Sorry. Vivi I just..."

Vivi bit her lip. "It's okay." She brushed her blue hair behind her ear. "I-I don't think she's anything like what you guys are imaging. She seemed sincere when Chopper and I tended to her. She has secrets I'm sure…But I don't think she's dangerous…It almost seems like she's a little lost to me..." Vivi trailed off.

The others mused over the Princess's words. Compared to everything that was happening she had a point. Best to take it one day at a time then.

They nodded before hearing a crash come from the kitchen.

"Awe! Sanji don't start wiggling I need you to hold the ice!" Chopper's voice squeaked loudly from behind them.

Zoro sighed walking fully into the kitchen. "What has that perverted cook done now?" He grumbled.

The rest of the crew plus the princess fallowed him. Chopper seemed to finally gotten Sanji to stop doing hearts all over the poor girl as Luffy helped support her into the dining chair.

"Right, Do you need me to do anything else Chopper? Luffy asked setting the girl down.

"My Angle Goddess is in pain, oh can I help to Chopper where do I rub the ice on her?" Sanji asked sickeningly lovingly.

"No Luffy you can just sit over there, and Sanji stop making lovey dopey faces, if you're going to help rap the ice in fabric and press it gently on her back."

"Like this?" The cook asked doing what Chopper asked in record time. "Y-Yea..." Chopper replied blindsided by the man's speed. Shaking his head he turned back to his patient. She was really running a high fever, her back was obviously causing pain but he didn't know if it was from the broken ribs or the swells. He'd bet it was the swells. First priority first then, he need to cool her down.

Moving over to her he helped Sanji place the ice around her back trying to find the source of the heat. She whimpered, and curled into herself. No, dammit she can't do that with her ribs.

"Don't let her bend over she'll hurt her ribs." He ordered. "R-Right!" Sanji replied and grabbed her shoulders making her sit up straight.

"Is there anything we can do Chopper?" Nami asked as they walked up to them. "you can hold the ice Nami, Vivi can you get me her medicine from the Infirmary, Zoro could you cut her shirt a bit I think its restricting her body to much, Usopp think you could make a brace that can hold her ribs in place but not constrict movement. Luffy I need you to get some water and try to keep her face cool ok." Chopper rounded off orders as he calculated what could be done to aviate her pain. The rest of the crew scurried off to do what he said as Zoro came over to cut her shirt.

"You better not slip and slice any of her gorgeous skin Zoro or I'll make you new grave" Sanji growled holding the girl steady. "Yeah, Yeah I know what I'm doing Ero-Cook." The swordsman growled back and swiftly cut the fabric on the girl's shoulders off and round her stomach.

It helped since as soon as he did the girl sighed in relief. "Don't you three dare look got it. I don't want her finding another reason for her to possibly fine us other than Luffy almost running into her." Nami growled pressing the ice on the girl. She may not like all the uncertainties with the girl but she had some respect for all woman and their dignity.

"Don't worry Nami-Swan I as a gentleman, would never think of looking at a woman under a distressed state." Sanji wiggled.

"Stay still you idiot!" Nami growl at her. Luffy laughed placing a cool rag on the girls head. "Shishisishi-Hay Chopper when you get her all better think she could become a part of our crew?" Luffy asked.

"Don't ask things like that at a time like this!" Nami growled bopping him on the head. "Ow! NAMI why do you always hit me!" The captain wined.

"Cus you're an idiot!" She replied frankly.

"Do you think this could work Chopper?" Usopp asked bringing up a bendable wooden brace he just pieced together a few moments ago. "I think that can." Chopper replied handing his ice pack to Nami, and helping the Sniper strap it on his patient.

"Their now that's on we don't have to worry about her bending her ribs in the wrong direction." The Reindeer said. "So how is she Chopper? Does Angel-Chawn need more ice?" Sanji asked leaning still holding her shoulder's worriedly.

"No I think she will be ok, her hot flash has seemed too have passed for now, though I am worried about these mounds on her back they don't seem to be getting bigger to you do they?" Chopper asked, leaning over to look at them.

"I don't know let me see." Sanji replied leaning over to look over at them. They did look bigger and bruised. His poor goddess must be in so much pain. Sanji thought before he was knocked back with a vicious right hook.

"KAWWWWW!" Ahmmie screamed. "She's awake!" Nami, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Zoro exclaimed surprised.

The girl was almost comatose with pain a few minutes ago.

"AW! Don't Stand up to fast!" Chopper exclaimed worriedly. The girl stood in the middle of the kitchen her hair shadowing her face. The rest of her shirt having fallen down to the floor giving their cook a full frontal view. "Hay are you okay. Chopper's right with your condition you shouldn't stand up so fast….and your shirt-..." Nami trailed off as the girl fainted.

"Oh No!" They exclaimed all diving to catch the girl. Zoro thankfully made it in time before her face planted into the wood.

"Is she okay!" Usopp exclaimed worriedly. "This is not good for her back she could have broken another rip." Chopper squeaked. "Oh man that was a close one, good catching Zoro." Luffy laughed. "Why are you laughing right now she could have got hurt worse and then blamed it on us…Oh god the re-compensation fees!" Nami cried.

"My goddess what beauty you have bestowed me even in your distress state!" Sanji wiggled hearts morphing into his eyes.

"I told you not to look!" Nami screamed bopping Sanji on the head.

"Will you shut up ero-cook," Zoro replied placing his shirt over her breast. "I'm sure she'd be distressed if she knew you of all people saw that."

"What do you mean by that you shitty Swordsman?" Sanji replied sticking a cigarette in his mouth ignoring the giant bump on his head.

"You know what I mean you Ero-cook." Zoro growled frustrated.

"GUYS!" Vivi suddenly burst throw the door clutching the girl's medicine to her chest. "WHERE OFF CORSE AGAIN!" She yelled frantic.

"AWWW! SHE'S RIGHT!" Nami exclaimed looking at her log pose. "Everyone to the deck we're really far out this time!"

Everyone scrambled to the deck except for Zoro, Vivi and Chopper. "Vivi give me the medicine I need to administer two point six doses of it and get her below deck if we hit a storm it'll be too dangerous for her to be here. "Chopper said morphing into heavy point and taking the girl from Zoro.

"Right!"

"I'm going to help the others you guys be careful." Zoro said before running out the door to the deck.

The storm was rapid this time. A huge cyclone had come, forcing the Straw hat crew to redirect the Marry lest she be taken in and damaged to the waves.

For what felt like one to many times, Nami sighed in relief that they were still alive.

But they were not out of danger yet. It was still storming very badly, and the crew was scrambling to compensate for it.

"Hold those sails, don't strain the Rudder, Use the Cross winds as a boost to get us out of here!" Nami ordered the crew holding on to the railing of the ship.

"On it!" Luffy and Usopp yelled, Luffy using his rubber abilities to spring him and Usopp to the top of the mast.

"Nami! I'm here, what do I do?" Zoro yelled as he came out from the kitchen. "Help Sanji secure the rigging!" She screamed, "Where too far off! We'll never make it back with that Cyclone! We need to get to the nearest island and fast!"

"Oh Nami-swan you're so beautiful when your barking out orders!" Sanji screamed letting go of the rigging momentarily to wiggle for her.

"Don't let go of that you idiot!" Zoro yelled running over and catching it just in time. It would have turn the sails in the wrong direction.

"Who you calling-"Sanji yelled but was interrupted, "DO WHAT I SAY! YOU CREEP!" Nami screamed, god it wasn't time for that right now! "Yes Nami-Sweet! Always!" Sanji replied quickly, and ran to do just that.

The Straw hat crew scrambled over the Going Marry desperate to get out of the ravaging storm. Wails and wind screams penetrated their hearing. Water of the sky and sea soaking them to the bone. Nami's voice barely a whisper over the storm's wails.

A deadly scream not of storm origin penetrated the air, only to be forgotten along the winds.

After what was and seemed like hours the crew had finally been able to reach the next island, and drop anchor.

It would be long onto morning before any ship would be able to cross the storming seas.

With exhausted and heavy hearts the Straw hats, Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro Usopp, Vivi, Cauru, and Chopper called it a night and headed to bed.

* * *

Vivi woke with a start. Her heart pounded as she slowly came to realize where she was. Thank god, she was still on Luffy's ship. She'd dreamt of Igaram's death again. She sighed, sweeping a hand through her blue hair she let the dream wash over her like water. Just let it go, she thought, He wouldn't want you to be hung up over him anyway. Breathing deeply she suddenly opened her arms in a wide ark and slammed them back down on her face. Wincing in pain, Vivi smiled and got up out of bed.

Not wanting to disturb Nami in the bed next to her she quietly toed her way about the room getting ready for the day. Giggling at Nami's sleeping face, she climb the stairs and out the trap door to the storage room of the Going Marry. Doing her morning stretches she looked out the porthole window of the ship. The waves had calmed and it seemed to be early morning, the sky a light pink as the sun played meerkat with the blue sea and fluffy clouds.

The storm had passed. Thank god. She thought walking out on deck. Usopp was on watch duty the previous night but from where she could see he'd fallen asleep with the roof of the crow's nest covered.

Rolling her eyes she checked on the other boys to confirm they too were still asleep before heading to the kitchen. She might as well give Sanji a break and make breakfast for everyone.

And the girl. Ahmmie, Now that she thought about it, no one checked on her after last night. Everyone was so exhausted they all went to bed immediately.

She ought to do that first thing then. Vivi nodded to herself starting the coffee. She'd make the breakfast for everyone then gather up a plate for the girl first and go check on her. She hoped Ahmmie's fever broke, maybe she should get Chopper up? But he was really tired the night before, letting him sleep couldn't hurt. And anyway Vivi knew somethings about medicine. Growing up a princess did give her lots of time to study, as well as learn her duties.

Nodding to herself, she continued her work on breakfast. She'd made morning porridge and omelets, they didn't look as wonderful as Sanji could have done but she'd did a fine job at attempting them at least.

Taking a bite proved they didn't taste that half bad.

Humming the song Ahmmie was singing the day before she gathered up a plate for the girl. It was really a sad song, but it was kind of. Vivi didn't know the words…Hopeful She thought.

How did it go again? Something about not forgiving someone after the world changed?

She shrugged. Vivi could always ask her later.

"Ahmmie? You up? I made porridge, better get it while it's hot and not in Luffy's mouth." Vivi called knocking on the Infirmary's door. Which was really just a piece of the storage room they pieced together for Chopper when he joined the crew.

The girl must have still been asleep then, she thought when no answer came. Moving the plate of food to her other arm Vivi opened the door.

"Ahmmie?" She said peaking her head in. Vivi dropped the plate shattering it on the wooden floor beneath her, the hot food spreading ungracefully across it. It couldn't be. Blood so much blood everywhere, it covered the room. All over the walls…Oh god. Vivi covered her mouth, the stench, it smelt heavily of iron, so much blood. What happened?!…Ahmmie! She….she….the girl in question was lying brokenly across the floor. Her back! Oh god!

Vivi screamed.

Sanji and Zoro awoke at the exact same time. Sanji looked over at the Swordsman. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

Zoro nodded."Yea it was-"He cut off as another scream rang throughout the ship. "VIVI!" They both shouted jumping out of their hammocks.

"Luffy! Chopper! WAKE UP! VIVI'S IN TROUBLE!" Sanji screamed, kicking them awake as he hurried to the ladder. Zoro already punching the trap door open.

"Huh…? What's going on…Vivi's what?" Luffy said yawning as she slowly got up, Chopper next to him rubbing his own eyes awake. "Wait! Did you say Vivi was in trouble?" The captain finally exclaimed after both Sanji and Zoro already made their way on deck.

"Come on Chopper Vivi needs our help!" He yelled dragging the still tired reindeer out of bed and up the ladder with him.

"WAAAAaahhh, Luffy I'm up, I can walk on my own!" Chopper wined.

Zoro was on the deck already and by the looks of it Sanji rushed ahead to the girl's room.

"Oi! Coward! Wake up! The girls are in trouble and you're sleeping on the job!" He yelled kicking the mast to wake Usopp up.

"Alright I'm up! Geez can't a guy sleep on watch duty anymore!? And don't kick the Marry!" Usopp complained climbing down the mast.

"That's why it's called watch duty! You're not supposed to sleep you idiot!" Zoro yelled back.

"Zoro what's going on, why's Vivi in trouble?!" Luffy asked setting down his ruffled doctor on the deck.

Zoro frown, it was to fucking early for this shit. "The cook and I heard her scream, it woke us up. Though I don't know what's going on. Sanji went ahead to see if she was alright-" He was cut off a second time as the cook's own voice rung out in the early morning air.

"Wait..." Chopper said.

"That was..." Usopp continued.

"SANJI!" The rest of the Straw Hat Pirate's finished before heading towards the girl's room.

Bursting through the storage room door they saw Nami and Vivi standing in front of the infirmary with shocked looks across their faces. Sanji who had just screamed was on the floor his body shaking as he pointed towards the open door.

"Ah—Ah—Ahmmie! She's..." Sanji couldn't finished. It was to gruesome, the Angel that had fallen from the sky…she was dead…Her back... Spouting black ridded grouse things on her back, as she lay curled up on the floor. Her body was covered in blood, it was not only on her but the entire room. Who did this what…happened.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper walked over to the door taking in the grotesque sight for themselves.

"Chopper?" Luffy suddenly said. "Is she..?"

"I don' know…I-"Chopper replied, his antlers twitching.

Chopper gulped. As a doctor he'd seem his fair share of blood and guts. But this took the cake. Never the less he was a doctor and Ahmmie was his patient.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the blood covered room and to the broken girl on the floor. Very carefully he placed his hoof on her neck checking for a pulse.

"She's still alive." He said for the crew, as he took a closer look at the bloodied mass on her back. Those things…they were where her swell's used to be. It looked like they burst right out from her back, ripping the skin apart to make room for them.

"Those things…on her back….Chopper...What...are-" Nami said, she was scared out of her mind. What kind of creature could have done this to her? Was she dead? The things on her back where they eating her?

Chopper hesitantly took his hoof and grasped a piece of the mass on Ahmmie's back. Lifting it up slightly he showed everyone exactly what they were.

"Their Wings." Said Luffy with a grim smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _Review Please_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I've editted these chapters to chapter 9 hope you enjoy~_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Be very careful with her Nami, if you wash those wings too roughly you'll damage them." Chopper told Nami as he set the unconscious Ahmmie inside the Mary's bathroom tub. After everyone's shock dissipated.

"We got it Chopper, why don't you go help the other's clean up your office." Vivi told the reindeer.

"Okay, make sure you'll be very careful with them." Chopper replied downsizing from heavy point.

Vivi closed the door behind him and looked at Nami.

"I guess we should get started then." Nami said turning to look at the unconscious girl in the tub.

"It's unbelievable isn't." Vivi said starting the water.

"Yea...Just who is this girl?" Nami replied taking a sponge to wipe some of the dried blood off the blondes face.

Chopper ran upstairs to his boxes, he means office that had housed Ahmmie. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp were there scrubbing away at the blood.

"Hay, I'm back how is everything?" Chopper asked grabbing a rag from the bucket sitting by the doorway.

Usopp sighed scrubbing at the floor. "Take a look for yourself." He replied gesturing to the others. Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy were there scrubbing away at the blood. Though it looked like Sanji and Zoro where arguing more than cleaning and Luffy was just laughing at them.

"Really guy's less arguing more cleaning!" Usopp yelled.

"All I'm trying to say is don't you think it's fishy how this girl randomly show's up out of nowhere and suddenly grow's wings?!" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"What did you say?! Ahmmie-chan is not just some girl you take that back you shitty bastard!" Sanji said glaring at the swordsman.

"Could you think with your head and not your heart for once you Ero-cook! And who you calling bastard!" Zoro replied butting his head with the cook.

"Ahhahaha! You guys are funny." Luffy laughed at them as he mopped the floor lazing on the mop rod.

"Shut up! And Help!" They both yelled to their captain ignoring the fact that they were not helping a few minutes ago.

Chopper shook his head. Best get to work then, He thought ignoring the antics of his crew. It took a good hour before they were able to get the semi room clean. Afterwards Sanji went to cook lunch as the rest crowded around the dining room table. Luffy was watching Sanji cook, Zoro was cleaning his swords, Usopp was playing with his slingshot, and Chopper was reading one of his medical books on winged animals.

Nami and Vivi soon joined them. "Hay guys where back. Vivi and I just layed her down in my bed." Nami said sitting down across from them.

Chopper looked up from his medical book. "How are her wings?" He asked. Nami grimaced, while Vivi sighed.

"White once all the blood was gone, it was really hard to get all the blood off and not damaged them but we managed." Vivi said.

"Yea, they were really sensitive every time we touched them with the sponge they would twitch." Nami added.

"Well that's wings for you, don't birds get all fussy when you touch theirs or something like that?" Zoro said folding his arms.

Chopper nodded. "It's true, I was reading it in this book here, Arial Aves often are reduced to either significant pain based on the pressure points in their wings. They are extremely sensitive to touch and will often protect themselves by folding them under the upper shoulder of the wing, where it is more versatile to the environment." He finished reading a text from his book.

"Oooh." Everyone said and clapped making Chopper blush.

"I was just reading out loud what the book said, you guys clapping doesn't make me happy or anything you big jerks." He said looking away from the group.

Sanji walked over to the group and set down some sandwiches. Luffy stuffed the sandwich all in his at once. "More Please!" He said smiling with his mouth full.

Sanji twitched. "Can't you ever take your time to savor the taste?"

Luffy gulped the rest of the food in his mouth down to his stomach. "I did it was really good! More please!" He laughed.

The rest of the group had finished quickly after him. "Actually It was really good as always Sanji I could use another one as well." Usopp piped from his end of the table.

Sanji sighed lighting a cigarette. "Well you can't. That was the last of our supplies. Where going to have to go gather some more on this island if we want to have anything for dinner. All I got left is spices and water."

Zoro stood up from the table sheathing his sword. "Well thanks for the meal cook, I'll go out and get some more meat. Luffy you come too." He said grabbing Luffy by the Collar of his shirt.

"Yay MEAT, Let's go get the biggest Meat out there!" He cheered and they soon left the kitchen's cabin.

"Actually," Chopper stood up as well, "I need to search for some more medical herbs while we're here."

"Oh then May I go with you I've had some medical training from my old princess study sessions I could help you identify them." Vivi chimed from her seat.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" He said grabbing his blue backpack and leaving with Vivi in toe.

"Be careful Guys!" Nami chimed from the table. "Chopper you better protect Vivi-chan with your life you hear!" Sanji called as well. Soon it was just the two of them left in the kitchen Cabin.

Nami sighed she really wanted to take a nap but with her bed occupied she couldn't do that. "Well I guess we should go too since everyone's going, I can map out this area while we're here." She said to Sanji.

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts. "Really! A date with my Nami-Swan all by ourselves! Just the two of us in the wilderness how romantic! I'll grab some canteens while we cuddle by the lake in field of flowers!" He said wiggling imagining the day.

"R-right..." Nami sweat dropped Maybe she should have just said herself….too late now. "Okay lover boy come on we don't have time for your day dreaming." She said grabbing his shirt and dragging him out to the deck of the Marry.

"Wait." Sanji said. "Who will stay with Ahmmie-goddess while the whole grew is gone?" He asked taking a swig of his cigarette.

Nami frowned. If it was just the crew then she wouldn't care but the girl wouldn't have anyone to protect her while they were gone.

Map out island...

Stay and be bored…

Map out island.

Stay and be bored.

Choices…Choices. Nami thought. "She'll be fine, we're only going to be gone for a few hours Marry can take care of her till them." She replied patting the ship's mast.

"Oh you're so smart Nami-swan!" Sanji said fallowing her off the ship.

Nami sweat dropped. She'll try to make this trip short. At least for her own sake with having to spend an entire day with Sanji. He was her friend and nakama, but a girl can only take so many compliments before she wanted to punch him.

Usopp looked up from his slingshot and around the kitchen finding it suddenly empty. He frowned. "Did everyone just forget about me again?" He said sighing. Oh well he'd might as well take this time to work on the repairs for the ship, he thought. Setting down his slingshot, Usopp got up from the table and left the kitchen.

* * *

"Hay Monster Girls! No one wants you here so why don't you leave already like your mother did!" I heard a kid yell from my right. Wait. What I blinked as something suddenly hit my face. A tomato? Huh what's going on? I cried out as some of the tomato got in my eye. "Uggg that got in my eye just you wait you punks I'm goanna get you good this time!" I yelled at them. Something on my back moved with me in agitation.

"Ahmunnet. Don't." Someone said from behind me. Huh...Who was there? They were shrouded in smoke. Why couldn't I see them? "But Nee-san! They hit us with tomato's those jerk's need to be taught a lesson!" I replied back at them. Nee-san? Who was Nee-san? I didn't see what happened but the kids started to run away crying. Suddenly I felt a ruff rag run over my face. "Honestly, you can't let them get you so worked up, you'll end up getting yourself hurt like last time. You just learned to fly, really!" Nee-san chastised me. Who where you Nee-san, I can't see you. Are you family? Where was I? The cloth was removed yet I still couldn't see them. "I'm sorry, Nee-san." I apologized. The being sighed and sat down on a stump, I could see part of a red dress poking out from the bottom of the smoke. "It's okay, Come on We were almost to chapter seven, sit with me and I'll read it to you." Nee-san said patting the stump. I smiled and jumped on it, cozying up next to her laying my head on her shoulder so I could see the book sitting in her lap better. "Okay, so in the world theirs only ever been one-"Her voice cut off on the wind.

What's going on? Who was that? I had a Nee-san? The scene changed. I was back in the hospital again. When I was really small. I don't. I don't remember how I got there.

"Doctor come quickly, her pulse is dropping fast and she's covered in burns, if you don't operate now she won't make it." A nurse yelled from somewhere.

"Don't you die on me?" Someone growled from the shadows. What's going on, where was I. My back it was on fire.

Nee-san!

"I'm sorry dear, when we pulled you out of the car crash, you were the only survivor." Someone said, their hand on my shoulder. Wait it felt wrong. What's a car crash? Nee-san, Where am I, Gone, They were Gone, Why can't I REMEMBER!

"We'll be together forever right Nee-san, and one day we'll see mommy again right?"

A giggle rung out in the air. "Right, if we keep studying she'll take us with her on her next adventure, and we'll be a family again."

I sighed happy. Together forever. "Promise, she won't think we're weird like the rest of the town's people do. Will she?"

"She won't I promise. She'll love and cherish us like she's always had. Now go to sleep munchkin. If we don't get up on time for classes tomorrow it'll be all your fault!" She replied jokingly as I started to giggle. "No! Don't tickle me! I'll won't get to sleep now!" I laughed.

She laughed with me. When we were done giggling like loons, I turned to her and hugged her. "Nee-san, I love you."

"I love you too, Imouto."

* * *

I blinked awake. My head was pounding. Ugg…. What a strange dream I thought. I was laying with my stomach down on a bed. It felt really nice actually. It's gentle swaying back and forth. Wait a second.

Beds don't sway.

Do they?

Blinking fully awake, and brushing my blonde locks out of my eyes, I looked around the room. It had a plush blue carpet, a table, a couple of bookcases on the far right of the wall, a mirror on the left, a writing desk and a stair case. I didn't know why I found this so strange.

Where was I again?

I got up out of the bed brushing the covers off me. It was weird, I almost had an inkling that I shouldn't be able to get up, but I felt fine. It was almost like I felt. Whole. Complete, any other name for it...I for once in my life felt normal. That just seemed so much weirder actually.

Stretching I looked into the mirror as I yawned and itched my head. Man did I sleep well.

I felt something lift upwards as I saw a white feather peek out from behind my back.

Woah.

They were there. Sparkling, White wings. Sprouting from my back. Had I died and gone to heaven without knowing it. Where they really on me? I was attached? What! I turned myself around and looked at them in the mirror. Holy Hell, Where the fuck! Where they real? I felt them twitch at the same time as I saw them move and stretch out to their full length.

Mother Fucking Fates I had wings!

I sat with my legs crossed in front of the mirror staring at them. My refection stared back at me, watching me look at them, my blonde hair spilling over my shoulders. I had changed clothes again, this time I was in a large pink shirt with jean like short shorts on. My…. Wings stuck out from slits cut in the back of the shirt. I had wings. White angel wings. With feathers. They…weren't real. Where they?

They just couldn't be real. Could they? Slowly I brought my hand up to my right wing and took a feather in my hand. It was really soft, and fluffy. It felt nice as I brushed my fingertips over them. Slowly I curled my fingers over one of the feathers and tugged.

HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING CHRIST! THAT FUCKING HURT! I screamed internally, I had let go of the tugged feather as sharp knives of pain hit me. Okay. That was a bad fucking idea.

Shit. I seethed breathing sharply in and out.

My plucked feather floated innocently down to the floor mockingly at me. Well that was a bad fucking idea Sherlock.

I stood up and stomped on the offending feather for good measure. Petting my injured wing to sooth the pain was a much better idea though. Once the pain had diminished I got back to staring at my wings. They were, well, fuck wings…I looked like a blonde angel. I'm a stereotypical blonde angel…oh well there went my self-esteem. Never mind that I shook my head…can I move them? I thought. I stared hard at my left wing trying to get it to move upwards.

My left wing sprang to life, and stretched fully open scaring me slightly.

Okay...didn't expect that to actually work. What about my right wing? I thought then my right wing sprang open as well.

Woah...They were each at full width about a yard in diameter and not huge but not supper small either, and had three layers to feathers.

The top layer looked to be thicker, as the layers went down the feathers fanned out.

I had wings…I smiled, Okay dying sucks but I'm actually an angel how cool is that!

Can I fly? I asked myself.

Suddenly I felt a pressure between my shoulders blades and found my self-lifted off the floor fast. To Fast!

"Ow!" I cried as my head crashed with the ceiling and I was jerked sideways. "No, No, hay watch the head!" I yelled hitting my head against the wall.

God dang it! I yelled again as my ass made a not to soft impact on the opposites wall. I bounced off and hit the desk, my wings flapping furiously like the possessed. I hit the bed, was vaulted to the dresser, and the stairs loosing feathers everywhere.

"Stoppp! Let me down!" I screamed as I was rolled over by them gaining a few new bruises for sure before I found myself suck against the celling staring at the destroyed room below me.

I waited with baited breath for myself to be thrown somewhere else, but nothing happened. My wings where content with floating at the top of the room leaving my arms and legs to dangle. I tried moving, grabbing on to the ceiling anything really but I couldn't really reach anything from my angle.

I stayed like that for what seemed like forever before I realized.

I was stuck...

Uggg….Why do the fates hate me!

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_I've editted these chapters to chapter 9 hope you enjoy~_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter 6

Usopp hummed to himself as he worked. He was glad for the silence, he loved his crew he really did but sometimes it was just too loud for him to work. He had so much to do anyway. He always did. He had to clean the deck of the Marry so she sparkled in the sun, he had re-attach her shoulder railing where that great bruit took a bite out of her, he had to fix the leaky faucet so Sanji would stop complaining about it, He really had a lot to do. "Those guys wouldn't know a single thing about taking care of this ship without me. They'd proudly run her into the ground. Its okay Marry I'm always here to take care of you." He said nodding to himself as he pat the newly repaired mast.

Usopp set his tools back into his green bag. Standing up he stretched out his cramped joints and surveyed the ship. She was a really beauty in the midafternoon air, but with everyone gone it was almost lonely.

"Well nothing to do about it, everyone will be back soon enough and then I won't get any time to do repairs." Usopp spoke to himself, "I guess it's sort of nice being on my own for a bit and I'm not completely alone I've got Marry to keep me company. Now that I think about it that Ahmmie girl's still asleep in Nami's bed." Usopp mused his eyes straying to the door that led towards Nami's room.

"She sure has been sleeping a long time." He trailed off viewing the ocean.

Deciding to go check on the girl since it was only the right thing to do, Usopp made his way across the deck.

Just as he opened to door to get below deck he heard a huge thud. And another and another along with some screaming.

Startled Usopp rushed to the bedroom door and pulled the top up.

"U-uhh…Hello. A-Ahmmie everything ok in there?" He said fearfully, maybe she tripped out of bed or something right…no reason to be scared.

"Uggg! Crap! Hello! Down here I could use a bit of help..." Ahmmie's soft voice range out from the room.

Usopp sighed in relief walking down the stairs. She just fell no evil monsters suddenly showing up and eating his brains. "Jeez, did you fall out of bed that's such a childish-"Usopp trailed off as he got a good view of the room.

Safe to say it look like some bulldozed Nami's bedroom and left feathers in their wake.

"Uh…" He said.

"Up here! I'm stuck and I can't get down!" Ahmmie's voice rang above Usopp causing his head to turn up.

His eyes bulged. "How the hell did you get up there?!" Usopp yelled. Wait don't tell me her wings were not just for show?! Usopp thought looking around the room.

Ahmmie scrunched up her face. "I don't know, one minute I'm on the ground finding out I grew wings the next they try to kill me! Please can you get me down?" She pouted.

Usopp sighed, of course it's always up to Captain Usopp to save the day.

"Alright, give me your hand." He replied, positioning himself underneath her, grasping her hands he started to pull as much as he could.

After pulling with all his might finally like a dam breaking the magic that was holding Ahmmie to the ceiling broke gravity took affect landing right on top of him. Contrary to her build the girl was not light, and he soon found his face smashed in between her huge breast.

"Owwwww…That hurt. Ugg." Ahmmie moaned. "Glad you're…okay ...Can you get off me know…?" Usopp replied his voice muffled by her body.

"Aww! Sorry, Sorry!" She shrieked jumping up off the sniper. Rubbing his poor squashed nose Usopp sighed in relief. Ahmmie was kneeling next to him as he sat up surveying the room.

"You really trashed the place." Usopp said dusting himself off. "I'm Usopp by the way best sniper in the world." He finished holding out his hand to her.

Ahmmie blinked at him wide eyed before she attentively shook his hand. "A-Ahmmie, Sorry I'll clean it up, I promise, I just woke up and suddenly I have wings and all this is very weird then they have a mind of their own and Idon'tknowwhatsgoingonsoIkindapanicked." She replied her words picking up as she talked.

"Woah! Woah. Ahmmie its ok I'll help clean up, just calm down alright?" Usopp told her. Girl must be panicking on the inside right about now, He thought. No wonder if I was in her shoes and suddenly woke up, on stranger's ships, grown wings and then well, he looked around the room, was possessed by them. He'd be a little freaked out too. But he was Captain Usopp so even without the crew here he should be able to take plenty care of this damsel in distress. Right. Because he's Captain Usopp…

"Are you okay?" Usopp asked standing up. The girl bit her lip as she tugged at her pink shirt then sighed. "Yeah...he he. Sorry I just..."

"I get it. Why don't we start cleaning up Nami's room," He replied adjusting his goggles and held his hand out to her. "Cus' if we don't we really will have a reason to panic." Usopp Joked.

The blonde girl laughed as she took his hand to stand. "Right Sorry." Usopp shrugged and started to gather Nami's maps and place them on her desk.

"It's okay." He replied again. Since he was the only straw hat on board and they barely knew this girl maybe Usopp should try to get to know her then he could tell her a couple of jokes. And she would lighten up a bit. He thought. Watching the girl's wings fold in on themselves as she bent to grab the tossed blanket on the floor. Even now her shoulders looked a little too tight and her face showed a little panic-ness to it.

"So Ahmmie, Sorry we didn't get to meet properly before well you know." Usopp's voice rang out as they work.

"Y-yeah. Its okay, ever since I woke up this has been one weird trip." She mumbled stiffening as she picked up more papers and handed them to him.

"Well, why don't you tell me some things about yourself and I can explain any questions you might have if I can." Usopp said smiling proud of himself for finding a way to get information out of the girl without prying and can calm some of the girl's nerves hopefully.

The girl tilted her head staring up at him, "You mean like play 20 questions?" She replied with a gleam in her eyes.

Usopp paused scratching his cheek. "What's 20 questions?" He asked pursing his lips.

The Angel's smile widened.

* * *

It was a sunny day on the grand line. One island that happened to sit on the grand line just now was known as the Dull Fruit island for its scrumptious fruit tree's. In fact, the island would have had even people living there if it wasn't for the dreaded Unagi. What's the Unagi you ask? Good reader's it's not only a humongous beast but it was known to eat just about everything and anything smaller than it. And the Unagi happened to love the Dull Fruit Island's Dull fruit. Too bad the Unagi happened to be on some other known monster's stomach as well.

"YEEEHHAAAH! Come back here Meat!" Luffy yelled as he chased after a serpent like creature with a green haired man in toe. "Gum-Gum Rocket!"

"Dammit! Luffy I wanted to be the one to cut off its head!" Grumbled Zoro as he witnessed Luffy punch the Unagi's head to the ground.

"Too Late Zoro! Ahahahaha! Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy replied sending out a series of kicks to the Giant Serpent.

"At least let me gut him with my Oni-giri!" Zoro yelled chasing after his captain and soon to be dinner.

Behind a tree not too far away from this spectacle, was a person watching the proceedings with transponder snail in their hands.

"Targets found Master." A feminine voice rang out. "You were right to believe they would stop by this island on their way to Alabasta."

A gruffer voice hummed giving the snail a board like face. "Right, The Straw-Hat pirates." The snail replied opening its mouth with half lidded eyes. "My oki found the other's location. After you capture them head to the south side of the island. Two more are there."

"Got it Master. I won't disappoint you." The Feminine person replied.

"You better not. Miss Mother's Day."

"Claaa-lick."

The female person turned back towards her targets. She took a small step out of the shadows revealing a black heeled boot.

Unknown to the Straw-Hat Captain and his First lieutenant. The black heeled boots fallowed them.

* * *

Exactly on the south side of the island a small reindeer and his companion marvel at some small glistening leaves at the bottom of a dull fruit tree.

"That's a Calendula there good for ointments and salves for burns!" Chopper cried happily pointing down at the little orange flower.

"And there's an Echinacea purpurea, and over there's Holy Basil!" Replied Vivi pointing out her own finds.

"We hit the jackpot Vivi!" The blue nosed reindeer yelled excitedly. "Yeah! Come on Cauru! We need to start harvesting these right away." Vivi called over to her giant duck who had been eating some berry bushes a bit behind the two.

"Squawk!" The bird replied and wiped his mouth with his wing before coming over to his mistress to offer her his backpack.

"Hee-hee! And look that's Filipendula ulmaria Sangi's going to love these for tea!" Chopper giggled his eyes lighting up like stars as he carefully picked the white flowers from their stems.

Unknown to the excited bunch a small pink orb hidden by the tree leaves watched them with a beady eye.

* * *

On the tallest point of Dull Fruit island, a cliff over held the island. On this cliff, a woman with orange hair was drawing at fast speed on a piece of parchment.

"Oh my Nami! Your drawing is magnificent!" Sanji heart eye's wiggled next to the Straw Hat's navigator.

"Sanji will you cool it!" The woman cried angrily! "If you make me mess up my map I'm going to kill you!"

"Right anything for you Nami-chwan!" The cook cried backing off setting himself on a rock to just watch his beautiful crew mate.

Nami sighed and went back to her drawing. Dull island was shaped like a dull literally. But from her view point she could see some fruit trees and a field of wild wheat not too far from where they were.

"Hay Sanji," The navigator called over the wind.

"Yes My love!" The cooked perked up since finally she was talking to him on their date. "Do you see those fields over there? Do you think you could use some of that for bread or something?" She asked pointing down to the field.

Lighting his cigarette, the cook grinned. "Yes my Nami-swan! You're so smart. Those would be perfect!"

The orange bombshell sweat dropped at his antics but sometimes she guessed he could be a little endearing.

"Okay well after I finish this map we can go down and get some." She replied tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sanji seemed to be even more enraptured with her beauty. "Oh you're so beautiful and kind Nami!" He cried.

Unknown to the two a small green orb underneath the cliff recorded their conversation. The wind picked up and the orb started to float back into the mass of trees blending into the leaves never to been seen again.

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_I've editted these chapters to chapter 9 hope you enjoy~_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter 7

"So I said there no way you can win its impossible and Luffy just looked at me with his dorky face of his and said "If you don't risk your life, you can't create a future. Right?" All macho like and then proceeded to run straight into the chaos only to get knocked out by a ship's mast!" Usopp regaled using huge hand gestures to exclaim his story.

"Pfff, Gfff ahhahahahahaha!" I laughed holding my stomach. Oh, god it was too much, Usopp was hilarious in real life, gosh I'm dying.

After Usopp got me down from the ceiling. I was freaking out. I mean I had known who Usopp was and I wasn't sure how I should act around him. That's why I was so relieved when he proposed his version of 20 questions. I seriously had a mini dance inside my head when that happened.

I had asked him a series of questions regarding the Straw hats and he intern asked me about myself and childhood. So far I now know that I'm on the Straw hats ship, everyone had left to gather supplies from the island and they had just gained their new crew member Chopper from Drum island. In turn Usopp knows I'm a Pisces, I grew up on an island called America and I woke up one day in a bunch of clouds before falling threw them.

It wasn't fully the truth but it wasn't fully a lie either. I just didn't want Luffy or the rest of the crew to think I'm crazy or worse could see the future, since I know well, their future.

And knowing that I didn't even know what to do with it.

I mean Fucking fates. It's not like I wanted to be here. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to have wings. Even though they were pretty as fuck and omg I have WINGS! Inner fan girl squealing right now. But I was still on the fence of is this real or just a dream.

My wings folded on themselves easily after the incident. I was still wary though so I tried not to think of the f-word and talked with Usopp.

So here we were.

Usopp giggle along with me as I laughed. "I know!" He cried smiling as we finished up cleaning the room. "I was like all those big words only to get knocked out! I was stuck between crying in fear or laughing at him!"

I grinned back trying to keep the giggles at bay. I placed the last pillow on Nami's bed and surveyed the room. It was all neat and tidy just like when I first woke up. "Well would you look at that we finished pretty fast huh." Usopp said dusting off is hands.

"Yeah, I- "I paused just as my stomach growled. My face turned red as Usopp looked at me.

"Ha-ha, Guess you're pretty hungry!" He laughed.

"I-Y-eah…Sorry." I stuttered clutching my shirt mortified. How could my stomach betray me like this?!

"It's okay, I'm sure Sanji left you some leftovers from lunch in the kitchen." Usopp replied moving his arm in a fallow me gesture.

I fallowed Usopp up the stairs and on to the deck. The sun was brightly glistening off the waves as we rocked gently with the ship. It was the first time I was getting a good look at the ship since I woke up and there were no naked male teens trying to rush into me.

Thinking back on it, this whole trip has been one crazy thing after another. An as I looked out over the deck and onto the sea I felt almost peaceful. Is this what death was supposed to feel like?

"Ahmmie? Ahmmie? You all there?" Usopp said waving his hand in my face. I blinked and took a few steps back.

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok." I replied dazed like. Usopp frowned and looked like he was contemplating somethings before he spoke. "I guess you're really hungry if your spacing out on me, come on let's get you some food."

"Yeah. Lead the way Sniper Usopp." I said letting my wings lift a bit. It felt nice to be above deck and the wind felt heavenly. Like it could take me far away, maybe even back home.

I wonder if Reba's alright. I hope my neighbor came to feed her like she always did when I was at work. Maybe they contacted my Nana. Did she think I was dead? Or did my neighbor find my body in my bathtub unconscious? Was I just in a coma instead?

I was getting side tracked again. Fallowing Usopp up the stairs he led me through a tan door into a wide-open room.

In the middle of the room was a large table that could hold about twelve people facing a blue tiled kitchen. Pots and pans hang from the walls gleaming nice and clean no doubt Sanji's work.

"Take a seat while I look for something. I'm sure Sanji hid some extra food in case you woke up." Usopp said heading into the small half hidden kitchen to rummage through the fridge.

I sat down in one of the table seats just as I heard Usopp's cry of Ah-ha. Come around the island Usopp carried of plate of what looked like a Turkey sandwich and a glass of yellow juice.

"I was right stingy Sanji! I knew we had more food." Usopp said setting the plate down in front of me being careful to avoid my wings. "Here you go Ahmmie."

"Thanks Usopp." I said picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. Even in a coma, this was the best cold turkey sandwich I've ever had.

I hurriedly at the rest of the sandwich and took a huge gulp of my what tasted like pineapple juice till my stomach was sated.

Usopp sat down across from me and watched with an arched eye brow. "So it's my turn for the question, right?" Usopp asked just as I finished my juice. I was almost sad to see the food go. It was soooo good.

Whipping my face with a bit of my shirt I hiccupped and nodded. "Sure, ask away." I replied.

"So those wings. Are they like a devil fruit or something?" Usopp asked staring at my wings. They had spread open as I ate. Happy to be out of a small confined space.

Frowning I set my glass down on the table and looked at my wings. "I really don't know actually. I don't remember eating a devil fruit if they are. But they sure did hurt a lot coming out." I replied folding one over my shoulder and petting it.

Usopp nodded in understanding. "I get that when we found you we thought you were dead ourselves. "He shivered. "I've never seen anything so scary. Oh! That reminds me!"

Usopp stood up from his seat coming over to peer down at my shirt. "How are your injuries, Chopper said you had three broken ribs and a concussion. Should you really be up right now?" He asked placing his hand on my head.

"Your fever has gone down though. How does your ribs feel?" Usopp asked.

My cheeks darkened at his closeness. Usopp did have a long nose but it didn't mean he wasn't good-looking with his Greek appearance, he was way to close.

"I-I'm fine, um. I didn't even notice I don't feel anything wrong." I said backing away from his hand. What is up with these people and touching me. This action just brought memories of a smoke like scent and ruff hands holding me.

Weird when did that happen?

"Well if you're sure..." Usopp trailed off dropping his hand. "Say while we're waiting for the others to get back why don't you help me with something?"

I tilted my head up at him from my seat. "Like what?"

* * *

On Dull fruit island a woman with spider like nails, short black hair, and a black spider webbed dress giggled mischievously.

"Ohhh look what little men I have caught." The tall woman spoke smirking at her captives." Ohhhh Master will be ever so proud of me." The woman hugged herself happily.

"Gahhh ggrr! Let us go you Hag!" Growled Luffy from his web prison next to his crew mate Zoro. "And give us back our meat! We won that meat fair and square so you should let us go and leave our meat alone!"

"Dammit! If I could just reach my sword." Grunted Zoro wincing. "Luffy could you shut up, your blowing my ear drum off."

"Hoooh ohhh ohhh! Let you go as if." The woman replied flipping her hair. "I have you Plebeians know that If It where up to me I would just kill you right off. But. "She sighed." Master wants you alive. How barbaric."

"Master?" Luffy said confused. "Wait a minute, just who are you lady and who's this master fellow?" He asked wiggling in his bounds.

"Ugg. Luffy watch where you wiggling will you that hurts!" Zoro complained trying to inch his way from his captain. It was a futile effort.

The woman giggled. "Why you don't know who I am?" She placed her hand on her cheek giving the two bound pirates a wide-eyed smirk.

"Well let me enlighten you boys. Miss Mother's Day's the name and you've been caught with my web web attack. And Soon all your crew and that little traitor Miss Wednesday will be dead."

Straw Hat stopped struggling and glared at the woman. "Wait a second you're with Baroque Works! I swear if you lay a finger on my crew or Vivi I will beat you Lady or not!"

The woman arched an eyebrow at the boy clearly not impressed. "How naive. Why this very moment your friends are being captured one after another."

Luffy face contorted into anger. "What you say! Don't you dare! When I get out of here I'ma Make you PAY!"

His voice rang out into the forest causing birds to leave their nests and flee into the air.

"We'll see about that little Straw Hat."

* * *

On the south side of the island three companions happily picked flowers and plants from their perches to add to their ever-growing bags.

"We got a really big haul!" Chopper grinned as he picked more Motherwort flowers. "Yeah! This island is great it's so full of life and medical herbs." Vivi replied putting more pink flowers into her bag.

Standing up she stretched looked around the forest. Their where giant fruits hanging from the tops of the trees that the princess marveled at. "Hay Chopper think you could reach some of those fruits we could bring them back with us for extra food." Vivi called to the Little reindeer.

"Sure, they would be nice if Sanji could turn them into a pie." Chopper replied changing into his heavy point form.

"Cauru! Come over and help us gather fruit!" Vivi called over to her bird. He had disappeared into the bushes not long ago and she was worried.

"Cauru! Come out. Cauru!" She called stepping towards the bushes. Chopper turned towards Vivi. "Is he ok, do we need to go look for him?" He asked placing some fruit in his bag.

"No its ok, He probably found more berry bushes like earlier I'll run ahead and try to find him." Vivi replied walking towards the shrubs.

"Wait Vivi, aren't we supposed to stay together?" Chopper said downsizing from heavy point. "I'll just take a minute Cauru's stubborn I'll be right back!" She called running into the forest.

"Wait! I don't know if that's a good idea! Vivi!" Chopper called jumping down from the tree root and trotting after her.

Suddenly he heard a feminine scream ring out in the air. Choppers eyes widened as his ears twitched with the ringing. "Vivi!" He cried running after her into the bushes.

Before he knew what was happening Chopper's own voice screamed out into the open air.

* * *

Miss Mother's Day sighed as she pulled the last of the Straw Hat's onto her Master's double double oki. A large yellow orb that absorbed the woman and blonde male she had captured into its body.

Wiping her brow, she snapped her fingers for the orb to fallow her as she headed towards the rendezvous point.

"Padapada Padapada Padapada." Miss Mother's Day's transponder snail went off. "Claaa-lick." It said as she picked up the snail.

"Yes Master?" She purred over the phone. "Did you capture all of them?" A gruff voice asked in response.

"Yes Master~" Mother's Day replied. "Good, drop the others at the rendezvous point." The male voice replied. "And then meet me at their ship. I wanna do one final sweep."

Mother's Day giggled wiping a strand of hair out of her face. "Yes Master Six."

"Claaa-lick"

* * *

 ** _Review Please_**


	8. Chapter 8

_I've editted these chapters to chapter 9 hope you enjoy~_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter 8

Nami's headache something fierce. Gosh what hit her? The last thing she remembered was picking wheat in a field while Sanji chased some wild chickens. Then as she lifted her face to bask in the beautiful sun, she heard a crunch then, nothing.

"Ugg." She groaned blinking her brown eyes open. Bright light blinded her for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to a very unfamiliar sight.

"Wait, W-where am I?" She said looking around. She was in clear sphere with her hands tied around her back. She glared at the outside of the sphere and spotted six other spheres around her. Where ever she was, she hadn't left the island, thank god. They only had today to get supplies and leave to Alabasta for Vivi. But where was Sanji? And her friends? Had they been kidnaped like with Mr.3? They freaking didn't have time for this. Ugg.

Squinting she tried to make out the sphere closest to her. She could see someone in it but who? "Hello?!" She called "Anyone there?! Hello!?"

"It's no use in calling out like that, they can't hear you." A droll gruff voice spoke up from the shadows.

Nami paused her voice catching in her throat. She turned her head to look around but didn't see anyone. "Oh, yeah?" She replied putting her hands underneath her bum. She had a sharp hair clip in her right pocket if she could just reach it she could cut whatever was holding her hands.

"A-And who are you? What have you done with my friends?" Nami said calmly trying to keep the inanimate voice talking. The more information the better.

"Who am I?" The voiced replied sounding almost amused. "Y-yeah. I mean if you managed to capture us then you must be our enemy, right?" Nami replied casually. Just a little further she could almost feel it!

"Enemy? Mmn, In a way yes." The voice hummed. "But shouldn't you be more worried about getting out of your bounds with that hairclip in your pocket?" It asked shocking Nami.

Slowly she turns around curtain the voice came from behind her now. A tall dark figure stepped out of the brush into the light. White pale hair, dark skin, and a lollipop? Stood out as the sun shone down on him.

Getting her composure Nami looked the tall man in his gray eyes. "I-I don't know what you are talking about, I was trying to scratch my back."

The man cocked his head as if he was dissecting her. He was peculiar and slightly terrifying. With his emotionless face, curly white hair, in some type of Chinese garb, as he held a loli next to his lips. He could pass for a teenager if it wasn't for his long goatee.

"As we both know that statement was of no truth, I do wonder why you still try to deceive me." He replied taking a long lick of his loli.

Holy Berries. This man was creepy as hell and sent all sorts of wrongness signals to Nami. Shivering she stuck out her chin defiantly.

"So what. You didn't answer my first question." She glared at the man. "Who are you."

He paused in his licking and glanced back at Nami. "My name is of no consequence." He replied, turning back towards the forest. "But just so you know a name to call your reaper, I am known as Master Six."

He finished before vanishing into the dark forest.

* * *

So Usopp's idea of helping was fixing the Merry.

Usopp brought me down to the bottom of the ship, where I had to shimmy my way down the trap door to get to the bow. The Merry didn't look too bad from what I could see but she did have a few nicks and dents that looked like they needed to be tended too. Poor Baby.

Usopp walked over to the middle of the low room and point to a long beam in the middle of the ship. "See this here is the Keel. It got a bit damaged up by the stern but I can't reach up there to fix it." He said softly patting the beam. "So If you could use your wings to Fly up to put in some support beams it would be a big help."

He, he said the f-word.

Oh, shit!

I braced myself for the inevitable spazzing of my wings.

And nothing happened. After like a minute I opened back my eyes to see Usopp giving me an expectant look. Looking over my shoulder my wings didn't move a budge. I opened them and stared.

"Everything okay? Ahmmie?" Usopp asked. I lifted my wings up and down just to make sure they won't take off.

Huh. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied scratching my head. "I just thought that my wings where going to freak out like earlier when you said the word fly-Ahhhhh"

I screamed as my wings flapped me up into the air. "Woah! Okay! I read about this in Chopper's book!" Usopp said sounding freaked out as my head hit the curved ceiling.

"Ow! Stop! Ow!" I said over again as I kept hitting my head. "Just calm down!" Usopp yelled. "If you keep calm it should calm your wings!"

"How am I supposed to keep calm when they keep hurting ME!" I cried after hitting my head again. My wings bounced me over to the other side of the ship as if looking for a way out. Oh, god. Just fucking stop! Wings! Why! Do! You! HATE! ME!

"Ahmmie you need to calm down, think of the sky! Birds think of that to help them fly." Usopp replied running after me as he waved his hands.

"You. Sure?!" I grunted trying to use my arms to stop my assent into the ceiling.

"Yeah!" He said grabbing my feet. "I Think at least."

"YOU THINK?!" I shrieked. Panicking even more. I'm a fucking die because I have demon wings the fuck Fates!

"I know! I know!" Usopp assured finally getting a good grip on my feet. He held me steady and stopped me from bouncing across the other side of the ship.

"Just think of the sky. And breathe. Calm. Calm. Think of the sky." Usopp coached me. He was surprisingly calmer then me at this point. And I always thought Usopp was the scare-dee cat. Or maybe I was freaking out enough for the both of us.

"Think of the sky." I replied. Okay I can do this. Think of the sky my mind echoed Usopp's words. Closing my eyes, I imagined the clear blue sky I saw before I landed here. White fluffy clouds. Soft wind brushing my cheeks. Brushing my wings. It could take me places. It could take me far away, but slowly. Ever so slowly like a single inch in existence, like a small petal floating. Just floating. There's no need to move or go anywhere in a hurry, but I could if I wanted to. The wind brushed my wings again. They wanted to fly. They wanted to glide across the ocean. Feel the wind pushing against their tresses. But I was the sky. I was just floating.

Just floating.

"That's it." Usopp's voice rang in my mind. "Ahmmie you got it! Open your eyes look!"

I opened my eyes to Usopp's smiling face. I was no longer on the ceiling and Usopp was holding my hands as I floated only a few inches above the ground.

Slowly my mouth formed a smile then a full out shit eating grin. "I'm doing it!" I said giggling.

Usopp grinned with me.

After my little happy dance. I, with the help of Usopp, flew back and forth the bow of the ship till I got the hang of it. And the feeling was amazing.

I seriously don't know what I would do without my wings now. It was like a piece of myself was missing and I had to take a crowbar to get to it.

It was wonderful.

"Okay, take this plank and brace it against the heel up there." Usopp said an hour later. Taking the plank from his hands I braced it against the stern part of the heel. "Good. I'll hammer it in now." Usopp continued as he climbed the small step stool to hammer the plank in.

Once it was braced. We continued the same routine for another hour. Then we switched to bracing the sides of the heel till we ended back up at the bow of the ship.

"So now were on our way to Alabasta to save Vivi's country. Stop all the shoulder's from killing themselves or somethings." Usopp said as he finished telling me the straw hats story.

"Hay don't feel bad. I'm sure after we can take you back to your island Am-mar-ca, right?" Usopp said patting my shoulder just as I placed the last beam on the floor.

"No, Its okay." I replied pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. "Ah, I know what will cheer you up. How about I tell you the story on how I found a whole island made of fish poop?" Usopp asked putting back the tools in his bag.

I smiled floating up to the hatch of the bow. "A whole island of fish poop?" I giggled helping Usopp through the hatch.

"Yeah! There I was Captain Usopp sailing the East Blue, when on my journey I step up on this island thinking I found a new part of the grand world but as I hopped from island to island there at the end. I saw him. A giant goldfish! Pooping out the islands one after the other!" Usopp ranted through he holds.

"Pfff... Oh, God. Hahaha Usopp your face!" I giggled at his funny facial expressions. "What? Something on my face?" He

I bit my lip so I didn't burst out laughing. Usopp's face made the funniest expressions just like my Nana did and it set me off every time. Fates I missed her I thought as I climbed the stairs. Just as we stepped into the hallway we heard footsteps from the deck above us.

"The crew must be back! Come on time you meet the whole crew properly!" Usopp said happily. Lifting my wings, I floated behind him.

Just as we got to the door to the deck Usopp paused. "Usopp what is it?" I asked peering over his shoulder.

From my view, I could see through the little window on the door. Outside was not anyone from the Straw-Hat crew.

"Usopp." I whispered. "Who are they?"

"I-I don't know." He said shivering. " A-A-Ahmmie t-there's are port hole in the c-cannon room. W-we can e-escape from there m-maybe find out w-what they're doing here."

"O-Okay." I whispered back floating backwards. There was a man and woman on the deck of the ship. The woman from what we saw, was dressed in all black with spider web designs on her. She had long nails and sinister face.

The guy looked like a white Chinese American revolutionist. They were fucking creepy and probably crazy. The real question was why fuck where they on the Straw-Hat ship?

And Where was Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi and her duck?

Silently Usopp, who was surprisingly quiet on his feet, and I made our way to the cannon's porthole. Usopp put his finger on his lips in a be quiet sign as he and I pushed the cannon out of the way to get to the window.

"For pirates their ship could use some work." We heard a female voice say. "Well, I don't see anyone else sir. Shouldn't we head back make sure our captive little mousses are still in their cages?"

Captives?!

Usopp and I looked at each other. "They will be fine." A gruff voice replied. "The Straw Hats will not be a trouble for us."

The guy just said what?! Was the other's captured? Is that what the lady meant? Holy shit!

"This ship…" The guy trailed off. "Something feels off about it. Miss Mother's Day." He commanded.

"Yes Master Six." The female replied.

"Search the ship."

"Yes Master Six."

Usopp gave me a panicked look.

We had to get out of here!

We heard footsteps heading towards the hallway door. Shit! Shit!

Usopp froze up shivering and looked at the end of the halls opening. The creepy lady would so be able to see us once she got to the end of it.

Usopp looked around before looking out the opening of the cannon port. Then he looked at me.

I shook my head. Hell, no I was not jumping out there I mean I didn't even know if I could swim! My wings could be a devil fruit power.

Usopp shook his head yes.

I shook mine no.

The steps crept closer.

I looked down at the gentle ocean waves that lapped at the Merry's wall. Usopp grabbed my hand and made a begging pose.

The steps where almost upon us.

He wants to jump out. But if we made a splash wouldn't the people hear us? I looked at Usopp. His eyes where filled with tears and he was shaking severely.

I nodded. Leaning forward I hugged Usopp to my body. A heel clicked around the corner. I closed my eyes and we jumped out the hatch.

Hugging Usopp to me I let my wings catch wind. Once Usopp realize what I had done he clung to me like a leach. Letting my wings float us I moved us away from the hatch to the side of the ship trying not to drop Usopp. Boy, was he heavier than he looked.

"Master Six, There's no one else on the ship sir." We heard Miss Mother's Day say from above us.

"MMmm. We waisted enough time here already we must get back to the captives. And make sure Miss Wednesday learns her lesson." Master six's voice rang across the ship. He threw something over the ship into the ocean.

Miss Mother's Day giggled vomitlike. "Yes Master six. OH, do say I get the buffy one he would look so good in my collection."

"We shall see Miss Mother's Day." Master six replied as we heard them leave the ship.

I floated us up onto the Merry as soon as I was sure they left. Dropping down Usopp I fell to my knees breathing hard.

"Hah, your so much heavier then you look." I panted weekly. "Oh-Oh God! What are we going to do! They captured the crew they must be working with Baroque Works." Usopp freaked out next to me. "We got to hurry! Ahmmie Get up! It's up to us to save them! Though I really don't want to..." He cried pulling out a long staff from his bag.

"Please tell me you're a secret super power master?!" Usopp asked spazzing as he held my shoulders.

"N-No! I don't even know how to throw a punch!" I cried back freaking out. I was freaking out. How the fuck did this happen. I don't remember there being a Master Six or Miss Mother's Day in the series. Oh, god Did I fuck everything up. Fucking fates why can't you just take me home.

Fucking coma. Fucking death I just want to home! "Ahmmie! Pull yourself together!" Usopp shook me even as he had tears in his eyes.

I looked at him my own eyes shining. "U-Usopp what do we do?" I asked my voice cracking.

"We save them. Because their Nakama. They're our friends." He replied with steel eyes.

* * *

 ** _Review Please_**


	9. Chapter 9

_I've editted these chapters hope you enjoy~_

 _A_

* * *

Chapter 9

Usopp grimaced as he riffled through his tote bag. He had a total of six ketchup stars, four rubber bands of doom, and some gunpowder balls. Only good for one use. It wasn't much and as he looked up in the sky at Ahmmie he didn't know if they could do it.

Well its better than nothing he thought gathering up some rocks from beside the ship. Besides he could use them to shoot out of his sling shot. He thought watching as Ahmmie pulled a branch from the treetops. Usopp felt bad. He didn't mean to drag her into this. But truth be told He knew the moment Luffy proclaimed he was going to ask her to be their Angel. Well He knew she would end up in the crew one way or the other. It was just a matter of time.

And if they could get her back to her home one day then they'll cross that bridge when they come to it. Knowing Luffy he'll convince her to stay with his persistent personality and a punch to the face.

Usopp shook his head. It wasn't time to be having frivolous thoughts.

"Do you think this could work?" Ahmmie timidly asked handing Usopp the branch. He was going to make her a spear. It wouldn't do much but it would be something.

"Yeah that should be fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll have it ready." He replied taking the branch. Ahmmie sat down next to him pulling her knees to her chest. For just a few moments as Usopp worked tying a sharp rock at the end of the branch, it was peaceful.

The wind softly breezed through their hair as the sun started its midafternoon decent.

"Hay...Usopp?" Ahmmie asked shattering the silence. "Do…Do you think they're going to be okay?"

Usopp frowned and bit off the dangling string on the makeshift spear. "Knowing Luffy he's probably fighting tooth and nail. He's so stubborn he'll have those creeps so distracted they won't have a chance to go at the others." He said moving to sand down the stick so Ahmmie wouldn't hurt her hands when she gripped it.

The Angel sniffed placing her chin on her knees. "But wouldn't you be at Alabasta by now if it wasn't for me?"

Stopping his hands Usopp stared over at Ahmmie. Did this girl really think that!? Usopp thought. He stared at the Angel. She was tall and curvy. Her hands shown she must have not worked very hard in her life, much like his Kaya's. Her hair was golden like Sanji's but of a slightly less yellowy hue. And her shoulder's where slumped complimenting the sad look on her face. Usopp sighed. Well it seemed it was his turn to give the nakama pep talk. Captain Usopp was needed after all. God, he wished Luffy was here. This was really his area.

Standing up he twirled the newly made spear in a circle and bopped Ahmmie on the head with it.

"What-the-OW! Usopp! What was that for!" Ahmmie cried cradling her head. Usopp placed the spear on his right shoulder and his left hand on his hip to finish his pose.

"Don't you be thinking like that! Do you think Luffy or any of the others would blame you for getting off course? Or those creeps that captured them?! We had to stop for the night because of a storm! It wasn't your fault! So, stop your self-pity and get over yourself! Just prove you can make up for it!" Usopp yelled holding his fist up in the air. "Anyway. Stuff happens because it happens. Now get up off the ground. We have work to do." He finished his speech softly holding the spear out to the girl. The Angel stared up at him with wide porcelain eyes. She hurriedly wiped at them before taking the spear from Usopp's hand. "Un! Let's get to work Captain Usopp!" Ahmmie replied smiling.

"Great!" Usopp said as they walked towards the forest. "Now do you think you can get the others to start calling me that! Captain Usopp A full time thing! The Great Captain Usopp. Got a nice ring to it don'tcha think?"

"Usopp!" Ahmmie cried clutching the spear.

Hopefully His big words would give them some luck after all. They sure did need it.

* * *

On the other side of Dull fruit island a captured crew watched with heated gazes as Master Six and his nefarious assistant Miss Mother's Day drag Vivi, friend and honorary crew member, out of her sphere to the ground harshly. Vivi jolted awake at the shot of pain from the impact.

"YOU LEAVE VIVI ALONE!" Luffy screamed hoarsely kicking his orb. "When I get out of here you shitty asshole I'm going to kick your face in to oblivion!" Sanji growled from his orb. "Dammit! You touch one inch of her head!" Threatened Zoro as he kept trying to pull his bounds away with pure strength. "VIVI!" Nami screamed when Miss Mother's Day kicked her in the face. "Vivi." Cried Chopper snot running down his nose. "SQUAWK!" Growled Cauru watching his mistress get hit again this time in the stomach.

Sadly, for the Straw-hat crew all their screams and cries of outrage were done in vane as only the sound of a hand meeting flesh harshly was heard throughout the clearing.

"Ahhh!" Cried Vivi as she was yet again slapped by Miss Mother's Day's claws. "OH hooo Hoo! Now, now little puppet we're not done yet." Miss Mother's Day purred clutching Vivi's face in her hands. Master six stood behind her watching placidly as his ward interrogated their victim.

Vivi growled struggling in her bounds. "Do your worst!" She growled shooting a wad of spit into Miss Mother's day's beady eye.

"Ahhuuuuggg! You little Bitch!" Miss Mother's Day cried wiping the solvent from her face. Angrily the web covered woman punched Vivi in the nose enough to make it produce a sickle of blood.

"Enough Mother's Day." Master six commanded unfolding his arms. This tom foolery with their captive had gone on long enough.

Miss Mother's Day shook her hand grunting at the short pain it received in return for the punch. "Yes Master six." She sighed taking a step back allowing her Master to step up next to her.

"Miss Wednesday." Master six flatly stated. Vivi coughed on her knees as blood dripped from her face onto her white cotton shirt. Behind her the straw hats where making a racket in their orbs unable to do anything but watch.

Breathing deeply Vivi looked up at her captures. "Mister Six." Her brittle voice replied.

"Mr. 0 wants you dead." He said with a flat voice. "You infiltrated our ranks, stole classified information then banded with a group of pirates to escape your retribution." Master six continued dropping down to one knee in front of her. "But the real question, the one I'm sure everyone's is asking is why? What could you gain from this deception? To put a mark on your back so plainly that every Agent within a thousand miles would seek you out to kill you."

"Maybe I just got board of all the de-moralism." Vivi replied thickly. Master six deadly stared at the girl. He stood up raising his hand in an around motion out of the air formed a pink orb the size of his palm. "Maybe. Yes, there is quite a bit of that in our corporation but I don't believe that is the whole story." He replied palming the ball in his hand. "You see, Miss Wednesday I did a bit of research of my own when the orders came in. We knew you and Mr. 8 were spy's a long while but Mr. 0 didn't specify who for. And it got me curious." Master six said starting to circle the girl at a lax pace making Vivi's head twist as it fallowed him around her.

"Did you know that over two years ago a princess went missing?" He asked causing Miss Mother's Day to laugh lowly. Mister Six gave his ward a look till she controlled her giggles.

Vivi watched the man with trepidation. He couldn't know. No one knew. She was careful. The only one that new was Igaram and he…. Was dead.

"Yes what was that girls name?" Mister Six trailed off staring at Vivi. "I think I remember Nefeltari Vivi, wasn't it?" Mister Six asked Miss Mother's Day.

She jumped up and down clapping her gloved hands her black eyes alight. "Yes Master!" She purred looking positively delighted in their little game.

Wind rustled in the trees giving the clearing a small breath of fresh air.

"Now what was the name your little band of misfits where calling you? Ah! Yes, Vivi right?" Mister six asked keenly twirling the ball in his hand.

Vivi stared at the man in shock and horror. They knew who she was. She had halved guessed when she escaped that they did, but with the death order from Mr. 0 she didn't think it mattered. But now. Looking at this man who stared into her soul so deeply she felt like puking. She was a pawn. A rook to crush her father under their thumb. And this man knew it.

"Oh do show a little decorum your highness." Master six ticked bowing to Vivi mockingly.

"W-What do you want?!" Vivi croaked tears seeping to her eyes. Master six tossed his orb in the air playing a game of catch with it.

"It's not what I want, more of what you know. Information Princess. Your kingdom's to be exactly." Master six replied creating another pink orb from the air to start juggling the two.

"I want to know all your weaknesses. Strengths, Allies, army numbers. It's not too much to ask is it?" He continued creating more pink orbs and balancing one of his nose while he juggled the others.

Miss Mother's Day giggled behind him clapping at his antics.

Vivi coughed swallowing some of the blood from her lips before shaking her head. She wouldn't tell. She wouldn't betray her country, her father. She may not be able to live through today but she would not cause more bloodshed for her country the next day. She would never budge. She was Nefeltari Vivi, Crown Princess of Alabasta. She would never betray her family. Even if it killed her.

"Never." She said quietly biting her lip. Master six paused in his game and looked at the princess with a blank face.

"Do speak up, princesses never mumble Miss Wednesday." Master six monotonously said. Sorry Luffy. Nami, Sanji, Mr. Bushido, Tony-kun. Cauru. Vivi thought before setting back her shoulders and lifting her head defiantly.

"I said NEVER! I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU CREEPY JERK! I RATHER DIE THEN TELL YOU A SINGLE THING ABOUT MY COUNTRY! GO TO HELL YOU JERKS!" She screamed at the villains.

Mister Six's face didn't change as he gathered up all his balls in on arm picking one up out of his pile. "Well then I'll just have to change your mind then." He replied tossing the ball in his hand up in the air before throwing it at the girl.

The ball made impact with Vivi's face causing a mini explosion to rocket her body back into a tree several yards away.

"VIVI!" Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, and Chopper screamed from their orbs.

Vivi grunted in pain as more blood started to trickle down her forehead. The air was ringing in her ears as she struggled to get up from her broken position.

"Ohhh! Home run!" Giggle Miss Mother's Day has she clapped her master's accuracy. The wind rustled again blowing leaves into the air.

"Ketchup STAR!" An adenoidal voice yelled from above the clearing.

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**


End file.
